The Jade Heart
by AnyaVeritas
Summary: [AU, Syaoran\Sakura] Syaoran Li is an archeologist, he has recently finished some exscavations in China where he found an artifact of Immense value: The Jade Heart, a pendant that belonged to Empress Wu Zeitan. But someone is in the shadows and wants absolutely that pendant, but why? Syaoran allies with a woman named Sakura Kinomoto, to take the Jade Heart where it should belong.
1. The Mysterious Woman

_Well… Hello there xD Uhm… Let me introduce myself._

 _Name's Anya and I have 21 years old and yes, I still love Card Captor Sakura xD I had this idea in mind and it is sorta based off by two of my favorite games; Uncharted and Tomb Raider (not the newer ones). Since I wanted to get back on writing about CCS, why not make this an Alternate Universe? Let's do it! For now the rating is rated T, I don't know if I'll raise it to M._

 _Oh! One more thing: Here Sakura and Syaoran are pretty different in personality, so don't expect anything fluffy for now xD_

 _I hope you enjoy :3_

 _ **Chapter 1;**_

 _ **The Mysterious Woman**_

 _-Luoyang, China. 3rd June 2016. 9:00 PM_

It was always like this, in fact, his job was always like this.

After he found an important artifact that they were looking in the excavations, a big party at the museum must have been taken place, to celebrate.

Syaoran Li hated those parties but he loved his job, he had studied with much labor to become what he wished to be and in the end, after years of intense study and sacrifices, he received his well-deserved university degree in Archeology. Right after, Syaoran had some excavations all around the world; from Italy to England, from South America to Japan.

The thing that made him pretty emotional was that he could do excavations on his birth-land; China.

He had finished the excavations on the city of Luoyang, that in the 650 After Christ was the Imperial City of China under the Tang Dynasty, but also under the empire of the only Empress of China; Empress Wu Zeitan.

In fact, they had found an artifact that belonged to the Empress, a strange artifact… that now was exposed in a glass show-case and lovers of History looked at the artifact with admiration.

Syaoran sighed, tired of the stale air and of the jazz music in the background and decided to take some fresh air outside.

While walking to the exit of the museum he saw a familiar figure, she was smoking cigarette.

Syaoran smiled because he knew the person; it was his cousin.

She had black hair in a chopper cut, amber skin like honey, almond hazel eyes, her thin lips were colored of dark red lipstick.

She was wearing a short and black dress, sleeveless and it let out her long legs, the dress didn't show any particular neckline that let her well-rounded breasts to be seen.

« You should quit smoking Mei-Ling, sooner or later it will kill you. » Mei-Ling turned and saw the cousin. She made some smoke out of her mouth, directed to Syaoran. « I prefer to die on this way rather in between the danger, like you. » she said while giving a light punch on his shoulder « Leave me my pleasures Syaoran, like you have the pleasure for the Whiskey. » Syaoran closed his eyes at this affirmation and looked at the other side, while drinking his dry Martini.

Mei-Ling finished the cigarette and threw it away from where she and Syaoran were. After she looked at the annoying expression of her cousin: He was very handsome, his dark and full brown hair, some locks where sometimes in front of his firm amber-brown eyes, he was dressed in a smoking that evening and made it more handsome than he already his.

« You don't like these kind of parties eh cousin? » she said jokingly, while giving him a little blow with the elbow, Syaoran put his hand on where Mei-Ling hit him « Listen who talks! You don't like neither these parties! » the two cousins laughed a bit from Syaoran's words. He and Mei-Ling were different, but inside they were almost similar, they were first-grade cousins but they felt more like brother and sister.

Syaoran wasn't an only child, he had two sister and they were working on the family's business. Mei-Ling instead had a twin sister, Mei-Xing and she worked at Beijing's Hospital as headmistress of the Department of Surgery

« Anyway, you and your team have found anything interesting between the bones that we found on the excavations? » asked Syaoran, curious about the researches that she made beside him. Mei-Ling was not an archeologist but an anthropologist, she worked on the remaining bones of the long deceased people and sometimes she found the true causes of their deaths and not as the history books says.

Mei-Ling shocked her head, disappointed « No, we didn't found anything for now. Neither on the body of Empress Wu, but if I'll find something I'll let you know immediately. For now it seems that she died for natural causes. » Syaoran nodded, while chewing the inner part of his cheek.

Mei-Ling sighed and took her pack of 100's Camel's Cigarettes and put a drag on her lips « This thing is stressing me, literally. » she said while she was lighting up the cigarette, the smoke exited through her mouth and nose.

Syaoran made an half smile and gave a light slap of her shoulder « I'll leave you to your vices, surely they want me inside… Doctor Li » He gave a wink to the cousin.

Mei-Ling made a grimace with her face « Respect my vices Professor Li » she said laughing and then she took another breath to her cigarette.

Syaoran shocked his head and leave Mei-Ling to her vices.

Two hours passed, it was already eleven in the night. Syaoran and Mei-Ling talked non-stop to their respective anthropologists and archeologist colleagues.

Syaoran had to admit it but he was growing bored of this, he wanted nothing more to come back to the hotel, take a glass of whiskey and watch the television.

But his presence was fundamental, since he found the artifact that belonged to the Empress Wu Zeitan.

While he was talking with his colleagues, he had catch with the slight of the eye an woman interested on the artifact.

She didn't look like an archeologist or a scholar of ancient artifacts. She looked like she was twenty-four, the same age as Syaoran, her long and bright brown hair where falling on her shoulders, they were straight like spaghetti's and very bright like the silk, the green eyes like jades and white skin like porcelain dolls. She had a long black dress, but it had a skirting on her left leg, she had also long gloves, of the same color of her dress.

Syaoran was fascinated by the woman and from how she studied the artifact. _Well, Yeah. Why not?_ He through while he nodded to himself.

« Will you excuse me for a moment, honorable colleagues? » his colleagues nodded to him with a smile on their lips.

Syaoran was walking towards the woman, with his hands on his back.

« Fascinating, Isn't it? » asked Syaoran when he was next to the woman, she looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

From a distance, Syaoran didn't noticed the beauty of the woman, she had gorgeous curves, a physical hourglass and very well rounded breasts.

Syaoran noticed only now that there was a neckline on her chest, his eye tried to look not at her breasts.

« Yes, fascinating indeed, I saw many artifacts like this, but this one catch my attention. » said the woman while she put an hand on the glass, where the artifact was exposed.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, that woman was so mysterious, even at the first glace. « Are you an archeologist too? » he asked, a bit embarrassed.

The woman shocked her head and turned to him, while removing a lock of hair that was in front of her jaded green eyes « No… Let's say that I have travelled a lot and I collect objects that are forgotten on the eyes of earth. I'm a Collector, but sometimes what I do is illegal. »

Syaoran nodded, but he couldn't understand what the words of the woman mean _What does she mean with "sometimes what I do is illegal"?_ it was a question that he could not find an answer… was she a thief in Incognito? But from her looks she doesn't look like one.

« What's your name? » asked Syaoran while he put his arms in between his body. The woman seemed hesitant for a moment, but she decided to answer « Sakura Kinomoto, Collector of ancient objects » she said while extending her hand to Syaoran.

He took it, but he didn't shake it « Professor Li, archeologist » then he approached her hand towards his lips, kissing her fingertips « Enchanted, really. »

Sakura raised an eyebrow while Syaoran kissed her hand, he let her hand go immediately, Sakura didn't left that look on her eyes « What a gentleman, really. »

Sakura's voice was firm but there wasn't unkindness on it.

« What are you doing here in Luoyang, Miss Kinomoto? » he asked while he came back to watch the artifact, he was proud of that pendant, another one to add to his list of discovering, enough that he could start searching for the Ark of Alliance and he would appear in all world's newspapers.

Sakura made a soft grimace and looked back at the artifact « As I said… I'm a collector. I found many of these things during my journeys and they were locked safely for many time under my supervision and my security system. » Syaoran nodded only to her words _Get on the point, beautiful lady._ He through almost irritated.

« How much do you sell the Jade Heart? » asked Sakura, sharp.

Syaoran's eyes opened , shocked from the woman's question _Absolutely not._

He wanted nothing more to answer her badly, take her out or call the security and make her walk away.

But he decided to be a gentleman and tried to calm the waters that now where boiling inside his blood. « I'm sorry, but the Jade Heart is not for sale. »

At Syaoran's answer, Sakura looked at him with her eyebrows in an expression of rage and disappointment, she only sighed and looked at her fingers of her left hand. « I can only say that you're making a great mistake Professor. »

Syaoran raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms against his chest _Mistake? What mistake?!_ Syaoran continued to think…

Also… Who was this woman? And why she wants the Jade Heart so bad? She was only a collector after all… Syaoran would never sell it neither to the President of United States himself.

« Threats don't work with me Miss Kinomoto. »

Sakura shocked her head while chewing the inner part of her cheek and looked at Syaoran with an enigmatic smile « We are on 2016 Professor Li, many could watch us but you're too naïve to understand the dangers of this artifact »

Syaoran began to move the fingers on his right arm, confused by the words that she was saying to him.

« I should go now, I'll leave you my business card » she said while she took a card from her purse, Syaoran took it reluctant.

Sakura winked at him « Don't hesitate to call me when something happen » those were the last words that Sakura Kinomoto said to him that night in Luoyang, Syaoran hoped to never see her again.

 _Collector of Artifacts… Tsk…I don't believe in her, for me she is something else._ He though while he saw her leaving in between the guests that were talking and talking.

Mei-Ling noticed that the cousin was next to the artifact and walked to him, she had a glass of Gin on her hand « Who was that woman? » she asked as she took a sip of the alcoholic drink.

Syaoran noticed Mei-Ling and smiled grimly at her, then he looked at the direction where Kinomoto left « I don't know… » he lied.

Deep inside, Syaoran hoped that she wasn't a thief, but he understood it immediately.

Sakura Kinomoto was not a simple collector.


	2. Ambush

**Chapter 2;**

 **Ambush**

 _Luoyang; China. 4th June 2016. 10:00 AM_

Syaoran woke up by the usual hour when he didn't had to work, yesterday night the party lasted longer than It was planned. All that Syaoran wanted in that was a long shower and a full breakfast on his stomach. _Ugh, what a night it was yesterday…_ he thought while getting undressed and entering the shower.

The hot water seemed refreshing on his mind and on his body, he had thought a lot during that night, especially about that woman, that woman with a beautiful face and sexy curves on her body. Syaoran didn't believe on her work as " _collector of ancient artifact_ ", for him, Sakura Kinomoto was nothing more than a professional liar, witch hides her true job.

Who was she? And most importantly, why Syaoran was so interested on that beautiful stranger? _I don't have to think about that woman, she's poison_ he mentally slapped himself while exiting from the shower and put a towel down on his waist.

He put himself in front of the mirror and put his hands on the sink, he looked at his face.

There were some dark circles around his eyes and a few scars that were made during the excavations of the ancient Imperial City in Luoyang. He and Mei-Ling would be there for at least two days, until they got results and then they'll come back to Hong Kong, their hometown.

He was proud of his work, the Jade Heart was now exposed on Luoyang's museum and It was _his_ discovery, not anyone else's discovery… Neither that Kinomoto woman's discovery. A pendant that belonged to the only Empress in China, that the world seemed to have forget about her.

Syaoran was a workaholic and he had to admit it to himself, a feeling of stress and frustration came to his stomach. He didn't sacrificed many years of study to be judged by some beautiful stranger that wanted at any cost _his_ Jade Heart. Okay… now it belongs to Luoyang's Museum but the artifact was his, and it didn't belonged to that woman, even if she was intriguing and, he had to admit it, very gorgeous and sexy.

He removed his hands from the sink, pushing away those troughs and went to get dressed for the breakfast at the hotel's restaurant, Mei-Ling would be in there already.

Syaoran dressed in a simple black t-shirt and light blue jeans, his hair in the usual rebel way and a white belt on his waist, he picked up his bag from the bed and exited from his hotel room.

He reached the elevator and clicked for the first floor, where the restaurant was. The room was not full, since the season for tourists didn't started yet.

Syaoran looked around, searching for his cousin, then He remembered that there were seats on the balcony. He found Mei-Ling in there, with a cup of latte in front of her and a slice of apple pie. She was smoking a cigarette while waiting for him.

Syaoran smiled and took for himself an empty croissant and a cup of milk and coffee and joined her. « Good Morning to you Syaoran, went on a slumber party last night? » Mei-Ling loved teasing him when he woke up at that hour.

Syaoran shocked his head while drinking his hot beverage « Listen who talks, when we don't have to work you wake up at midday and I have to do a brunch with you » Mei-Ling rolled her eyes as she put the cigarette on the ashtray and took the fork to eat her apple pie.

« So, who was that woman? She looked interested on the Jade Heart, maybe she was a- »

« Mei-Ling, I don't think that woman is truly a collector, there something fishy about her, I can feel it. » said Syaoran while putting his cup on the table, slightly annoyed by the argument. Mei-Ling had asked him at least twenty times about who was that woman when returning to the hotel last night.

Mei-Ling ate the piece of apple pie on her fork without asking anything reckless, though she was pretty curious about that woman… especially on what Syaoran thinks about her.

« Something fishy? Like what? » asked Mei-Ling raising an eyebrow.

Syaoran lifted his shoulder, uncertain on how to answer to her question.

« I don't know, She asked the price of the Jade Heart, she wanted it on her collection, but you know… Now the artifact belongs to Luoyang's museum and- » Mei-Ling raised an hand, interrupting him « Here it goes your pride… »

« What? Are you trying to- »

« It belongs to the Luoyang's Museum now but, let's face the reality dear cousin, you're jealous of your discovery and you don't want that artifact sold, because it's yours. »

Bingo! Mei-Ling hit the center, like always after all. She knows him better than he knows himself, Mei-Ling is like a sister to Syaoran so she knows how he's feeling at the moment and now, she hit the center. Syaoran was pretty jealous of the Jade Heart and didn't want anyone to touch it, except the Luoyang's Museum's watchers.

« You hit me with your best shot Mei-Ling » doctor Li only smiled and she ate another piece on her fork, the apple pie tasted nice on her mouth, even though the taste inside her mouth was pretty sour.

She had a bad feeling this morning and seeing Syaoran like this and doubting about that woman who he saw yesterday night at the museum isn't good.

* * *

 _Luoyang's Excavations of the Ancient Imperial City, China. 4_ _th_ _June 2016, 10:32 AM_

After breakfast, Syaoran and Mei-Ling left the hotel and went to the site of excavations, It was said to them that there was something new found in there, especially for the anthropologist. Mei-Ling went to the laboratory and saw closely the bones of Empress Wu Zeitan with a magnifying glass.

On the arms of the skeleton there were some traces of jade. But also on the skull and on the chest. Carefully, Mei-Ling took the jade out of the skull and placed it on the microscope.

The piece of Jade looked rusty and there was still fresh blood on it. _That's odd… The blood is still fresh, what the hell happened to Empress Wu?_ Mei-Ling couldn't believe on what she saw, traces of rusty jade, fresh blood on it. The Empress's body was now nothing more than dust and bones and she died at the age of eighty… Wait.

 _Her bones look nothing like a woman who died at that age!_ Mei-Ling rushed back to the bones of the Empress and looked at them carefully. She studied them for hours and she couldn't believe it, maybe it was the Jade Heart that did this to Empress Wu? Mei-Ling haven't got an answer but she was stunned. She put her hands between her mouth at the realization.

It was the most important discovery that she had made in years. _I Can't believe in it…!_

At the same moment, a girl with round glasses entered on the laboratory, with an agenda and a pen in hand. She was dressed in a white lab coat and black t-shirt and skirt, she adjusted her glasses as she watched Mei-Ling in that shocked face « Should I come later doctor Li? » asked the young girl.

Mei-Ling woke up from her shock trance and looked at her, the girl was a trainee of Mei-Ling, she came from the Shibuya district of Tokyo and she's studying anthropology in Hong Kong and was assigned to doctor Mei-Ling Li for university apprenticeship.

Mei-Ling shocked her head and smiled at her « No Miss Yanagisawa, I just found what It could be interesting for your Thesis, come here. » the trainee came close to Mei-Ling and she explained everything that she found on the Empress's body.

Yanagisawa was interested and wrote every Mei-Ling's words on her agenda, she listened to them like she drank water or a glass of beer.

« That's amazing doctor Li! You could change the history with this discovery! » _Who knows…_ Mei-Ling only smiled at the trainee and put an hand on her shoulder, and looked deeply into her eyes « Naoko, call me immediately Professor Li, I need to say these things to him »

Naoko nodded and exited from the laboratory tend. Mei-Ling had a strange feeling once again and she rubbed her temples with her fingers, feeling that an headache was coming from the shock of the discovery.

 _I need a cigarette…_ she said while she took from her white lab coat a package of Camel 100's Cigarettes and took a drag. She exited the tent with a sigh and lighted up her cigarette, by blowing the smoke out of her nose and mouth.

From a distance she saw Syaoran coming, his hands on his pockets and an eyebrow raised skyward « What's going on Mei-Ling? »

Mei-Ling looked at the ground for a moment and then she put her cigarette on her mouth and blew a stressed smoke out of her mouth « I found something shocking Syaoran… » he nodded only, encouraging her to continue.

« What I have found on her body was… Amazing, she died at the age of eighty but her bones looks like she was twenty or even thirty! I found some traces of jade on her skull, chest and arms… The interesting thing is that there was blood in there, but not dry blood… It was fresh. »

Syaoran's eyes opened in amazement, it was outstanding what she has found _Damn… What it does it mean?_ « You really mean… » Mei-Ling nodded only.

« Maybe the Empress found out the secret of the eternal youth… » Syaoran chewed the inner part of his cheek nervously. Then.. He suddenly remembered the words from Sakura Kinomoto yesterday night " _I can only say that you're making a great mistake Professor._ " Her words echoed in his head like a war drum… Maybe it was the Jade Heart that gave to the Empress the eternal youth? It was a question that Syaoran couldn't find an answer.

Yeah… he hoped that one day he could find out the secret of the eternal youth, or even the secret of immortality. Does The Jade Heart have a connection with that?

Traces of jade on the bones of the Empress, her bones didn't look like she passed at eighty, what the hell does it mean?

He thought again at the words that Sakura Kinomoto said to him yesterday night. A mistake? Why a mistake…He got it!

If the Jade Heart contains really the Secret of Immortality and the Eternal Youth, every man could be greedy about it and want it at any cost, or even a corrupted man in politics, that could reign on a country forever.

Mei-Ling threw her cigarette away, she didn't smoke neither the half of it. « This is too important Syaoran. If we found out the Artifact that could have the secret of the Eternal Youth or Immortality we have to warn Luoyang's Museum immediately » Syaoran only nodded at her affirmation.

In the meantime, Naoko arrived, the usual agenda on her hand and a smile on her face « Doctor Li, Professor Li. You're both requi- » the girl stopped talking, her mouth was wide open, drops of blood in between her lips and her white coat was dying in red. Mei-Ling and Syaoran looked at Naoko while she dropped on the floor, the doctor approached Naoko and looked at her back, where Naoko was hit: a bullet.

Syaoran looked at the side where it came the bullet, there was a man with a mask, and it was about to throw a grenade to Mei-Ling and Syaoran's direction « Stay Down! » shouted Syaoran as he and Mei-Ling put theirselves to the ground. The grenade exploded, burning the laboratory where Mei-Ling was working.

Mei-Ling looked at it and ran to the flames, trying to save the bones of the Empress. She took the cart where the bones lay and run with them, running away from the flames.

« What are you doing Mei-Ling?! »

« I'm trying to save the bones! I want them to be safe! » she shouted while other masked men shoot at them, Syaoran stayed with his head down, protecting himself with his arms, while Mei-Ling ran with the bones, but a bullet hit her by her waist, luckly it wasn't a deadly shoot but Mei-Ling was on the ground, the bit her lower lip in pain.

Weakly her hand reached the cart and stayed on the ground, too hurt to move. Syaoran looked at the scene and a sense of guilt came to his stomach. Naoko was killed by some strangers and Mei-Ling was injured.

And for what? The Jade Heart?

A masked man approached him, gun pointed on his skull, Syaoran closed tightly his eyes, Mei-Ling looked at the scene, even through her eyes had a blurry vision « Syaoran! »

The man was about to shot, then a yell came from behind and Syaoran was forced to open his eyes.

The masked one fell to the ground and he saw the image of a woman that he thought he would never saw again. She was wearing some camo pants and a grey shirt, her hair were tied in a ponytail and she had an axillary holster with a Sniper rifle and other two holsters on her thighs. Syaoran was shocked to see her again, in a crucial moment.

« We met again Professor Li » her voice was still sultry as yesterday night as she took the sniper rifle from her shoulders, Sakura pointed at the head of the masked man on the floor and shoot on his head.

Then she turned right, with a closed eye and an eye on the viewfinder she found another masked one in the shadows and shoot at him in the head. She continued to do this game but after a while she got bored and took a grenade from her belt and launched it right. Other men died by her hand.

Sakura took her 9mm guns from her holsters and pointed north, she prepared to jump and shoot and the men that were on the roof. Syaoran assisted with his mouth opened, that woman was saving him.

Sakura returned to the ground with her legs spread on the floor, 9mm guns still on her hands.

She raised herself up and put her arms in a cross position, making a circle with her legs and spread arms.

« The Jade Heart is not yours! » shouted Sakura as a masked woman approached her, a smile drew on her lips « Nakajima Shinobu, Hiiragizawa's and Daidouji's lapdog. I have to say, I'm not surprised to see you here »

The woman removed her mask, she had black hair tied in a bun, black eyes full of eyeliner and thin lips drew in a smile « Kinomoto Sakura, the archenemy of my boss. Do you think you deserve the Jade Heart more than Doctor Daidouji does? » Shinobu released a katana that hung on her shoulders and pointed it to Sakura.

Kinomoto laughed at her as she pointed her guns to her, a smirk painted on her face still « It doesn't belong, neither to me and neither to Doctor Daidouji, Nakajima. » Sakura reloaded her guns, both of them were in front of Shinobu's face « I suggest you to leave Luoyang before I'll make your head explode like a firework »

Shinobu Nakajima laughed only at her, she took a bag out of her thighs holster « It's too late Kinomoto, we have already robbed the Luoyang's museum »

Syaoran's eyes opened in shock as he raised himself from the ground, approaching Shinobu and Sakura, he looked at Shinobu with a face mixed of anger and shame « So, you stole my most important discovery just for have the Eternal Youth? » he asked while clutching his fists.

Mei-Ling looked at the scene, too injured to move and do something _C'mon mysterious woman! Do something!_

Shinobu shocked her head, and move her katana towards Syaoran « May you find light in the embrace of Doctor Daidouji's knowledge! » and Shinobu gave a blow to his arm.

Sakura's eyes opened in shock as Shinobu began to walk away « You Bitch! » and she began to shoot at her, but Nakajima was too fast and athletic and she avoided Sakura's bullets easily

« Oh don't tell me that you already fell in love Sakura! »

« I don't hit innocent people Shinobu. I'll find you, both you and Daidouji and Hiiragizawa. » Shinobu only laughed and escaped, Sakura shoot one more bullet from her gun and put them back in the holsters.

Syaoran put his hand on his arm, the blow didn't hit him deadly but there was some blood on the wound « Are you alright Professor Li? » asked Sakura politely as she took some bandages from her backpack and covered his wound.

Syaoran nodded only and then looked at the direction of Mei-Ling, Sakura noticed her, bandages still in her hand and kneeled down to her and began to cover her wound.

« Who are you? » asked Mei-Ling as the auburn woman finished to cover her non-lethal wound « My name's Sakura Kinomoto. You must be Doctor Mei-Ling Li » Mei-Ling only nodded at her. Sakura looked at Syaoran, who had his arms crossed against his chest.

« What are you Miss Kinomoto? » he asked, sharp, using the same tone of voice that Sakura used when she asked to him how much the Jade Heart was.

Sakura only sighed and looked at him while chewing the inner part of her cheek « I can't tell it, first we have to take Doctor Li to the hospital, I only managed to stop the bleeding but I'm no doctor. Let's hurry before the media knows what happened in there. ».


	3. Destroying Her Masquerade

_I normally don't do these things before I jump to the chapter but, I have to xD_

 _Thank you very much to whoever it's reading, reviewing and following this story ^w^ My heart is over whelmed, really._

 _ **SaborCafe**_ _Said that_ _this fic got to her\him "The Da Vinci's Code" vibe. Yeah, I was inspired a bit by Robert Langdon for Syaoran since I love Dan Brown's books, especially "Angels and Demons". Okay, I'll leave it to the chapter, and I'll hope you'll all continue to read this fic because… Mhmmm, there may be some surprises eh eh xD_

 _Enjoy ^^._

* * *

 **Chapter 3;**

 **Destroying her Masquerade**

 _Hospital of Luoyang, China. 4_ _th_ _June 2016. 11:03 AM_

Sakura took Mei-Ling and Syaoran to the First Aid of the Luoyang's Hospital. The Professor had some really bad bruises and first-degree burns but he was immediately resigned, since Sakura took care of his bruises for a bit. The doctors said to her that she did a good job with him.

On the other hand, the bullet that hit Mei-Ling on her waist was still inside her body and they had to remove it immediately before she could have a permanent disability, so they took her to the surgery room.

Sakura and Syaoran waited on the waiting room, patiently waiting on some news about her, if the doctors could remove the bullet or less. Syaoran looked at Sakura with the slight of an eye, deep in his heart he was thankfull that she saved him and Mei-Ling, without her he could have died right in the excavations. She didn't had her Sniper rifle and her 9mm guns on her side, she leave them on her car, since it was forbidden to carry weapons inside the hospital.

Sakura looked at her hand fingers and didn't even noticed that he was looking at her, she stared at her dirty and bruised hands and she looked like she was thinking, and she was swimming in her thoughts. Syaoran didn't wanted to disturb her during her swim on her head, he had to thank her.

 _She risked her life for saving me… I wonder why._ Syaoran put an hand on his hair, in a gesture of frustration, he shook his hand on them and then he placed it back on his thigh « Miss Kinomoto » he called her in a low voice, Sakura looked at him, with an eyebrow raised, her jaded eyes looked at him with frustration, prepared for any question he has in mind for her.

« I want to say thank you, You saved our lives and… Well.. » he stopped, feeling a rush of embarrassment down on his stomach and throat. « You don't need to thank me. » Sakura nodded only, Syaoran passed his hand again on his hair, this time he was confused…

« I was tracking Nakajima before she could reach Luoyang's Museum, It seems that I was too late and… I thought had more time. » Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her words, he sighed only and played with his fingers, trying to get away his frustration and confusion down on his stomach.

« Then… Why she attacked us at the excavations? » he asked, Sakura looked at him again, this time there was anger and determination in her eyes « Because Daidouji and Hiiragizawa wanted dead the people who found the Jade Heart, this artifact is too dangerous to be left on the hands of men… » and then she looked again at the wall, blinking her eyes twice and put her hands on her stomach, in a frustrated gesture.

Syaoran though on her words; If the Jade Heart has really the secret of immortality and of the eternal youth, then Kinomoto is right. The artifact is too dangerous to be left on the hands of men and, he had to admit even if it was his discovery, even on his own hands.

Syaoran closed his eyes and sighed and looked at her again, while she was staring at the wall in silence. Sakura had determination on her gaze, it didn't went away even if you insult her with very bad words. His eyes catches also her body, it was well fit and she was pretty muscled, but not in an exaggerated way luckily.

Sakura was also very beautiful, she had sexy curves on her body and a very well-made breast. Syaoran had tried to not look at it while they were all alone in the waiting room, her waist was like an hourglass, her skin was like she was a porcelain doll, a doll that one of his sisters had as a collection when she was a teenager.

Her legs were long and thanks to the camo pants that she was wearing they were well defined, even if they weren't shorts. Her long auburn hair tied in a neat ponytail, he saw her even with her hair loose.

Syaoran had to admit it but Sakura Kinomoto was one of the most beautiful women that he had met in all of his life. Suddenly he has an urge, the urge to take her to an angle and undress her. Even for a brief moment.

Even for the briefest moment, he wanted to enter in her, making her feel good like he did with the other women in his life.

Mei-Ling once said to him that he had some vices, like drinking a lot of whiskey and alcohol. But he had also the vice to take a woman into her bed and leave her the next morning. It's not a secret that the first day he was in Luoyang he hired a prostitute for a one-night stand.

Syaoran shocked his head quickly, pushing away these thoughts about Sakura, he didn't wanted to take her into his bed. Deep inside he hates her, he hates her because she tried to take the Jade Heart, she wanted it at any cost. And why she was hunted by some criminals if she's, maybe, a criminal too?

Syaoran didn't have an answer to this, and he hoped that he'll get one soon.

A doctor came out from the door of the waiting room, she was tall and had her hair tied in a tight bun, large hazel eyes catch Sakura and Syaoran that were sit on the left side of the waiting room. She approached them and the two stood up and looked at her.

« You're here for Doctor Mei-Ling Li aren't you? » the two nodded at the same time, the doctor smiled at them « The surgery was a success, we were able to remove the bullet from her waist, but she needs to rest, for at least two weeks. I don't want her stressed during those weeks.

« I'll suggest that she should come back to her home and rest, don't make her stress and if she wants to work let her do some soft activities but for now I think Doctor Li couldn't come back to the excavations. I'm sorry Professor » the doctor explained in a long breath and then she looked at Syaoran. He only nodded at the doctor, she was right. Mei-Ling needs rest to fully recover, but the thing is that she's a hot headed woman. He hoped that Mei-Xing, her twin sister, could make her stand her feet on the ground « No problem, If it's possible, call the Beijing's hospital and warn Doctor Mei-Xing Li, she's the only one that could keep Mei-Ling's foot on the ground »

« It'll be done Professor » and then she looked at Sakura, shocking her head « You should stop to involve other people in your tasks Sakura » the doctor teased Kinomoto with a smile « But instead they have as a reward a great adventure » she said with a wink.

Syaoran looked at the two women with a confused face _What?! These two knew eachother?!_

Sakura laughed at the doctor and gave her a light punch on her shoulder and exchanged the wink to her. « Exactly, Thank you for your help Qiao, You're always a great supporter of mine »

Qiao only smiled at her and then she approached Syaoran, by putting an hand on his shoulder and approached her lips to his ear « She's not a cold hearted bitch, just saying » she whispered. Syaoran's eyebrows went skyward, confused.

Qiao strayed away from Syaoran and looked at him, like she was reading his mind. Sakura put her hands on her, amused.

A male doctor came on the door, probably looking for Qiao « Doctor Wang, you're required in Intensive care », Qiao looked at the doctor and waved at him, saying him that she's going to do.

« Oh! Before I go, Mei-Ling is in Intensive Care. She's awake at the moment if you want to visit her. ».

* * *

« _The excavations on the other side of the city was entirely burned to the ground, only the bones on witch worked hardly Doctor Mei-Ling Li seems to be safe_ » The loud volume on the television and the anchorwoman's voice on it, as she was announcing the destruction of the excavations, made Syaoran's stomach a bit upside down.

He looked at Sakura and at Mei-Ling, his cousin was on the bed with her arms crossed against her chest. Sakura remained up, with her arms crossed as well. « _There were apparently five deaths. We only know two names of the victims: Naoko Yanagisawa, a student of anthropology and Yukiko Suzaku, an assistant of Professor Syaoran Li._ » At Naoko's name, Mei-Ling felt a bit guilty about her death, there was sadness and shame on her face and she felt that those five victims were all by her fault, just because of what she found on the body of the Empress.

« _There were several injured ones, maybe between them there are Professor Syaoran Li and Doctor Mei-Ling Li, but we do not have any information further. This is Elizabeth Mendez for CCN_ » Sakura took the remote and shut the television right after that news and released an anxious breath out of her mouth.

« I still can't believe that they did an ambush to us even if they already stole the artifact. All of this just for a trinket that has... » Mei-Ling said in a raged voice, her fingers moved nervously on her arm. Sakura looked at her, chewing her lower lip « It's not a simple trinket Doctor, that artifact is dangerous and- »

« Enough Miss Kinomoto » Syaoran interrupted her, but his voice was not unkind, at least she saved his and Mei-Ling's lives and he own her that. She was brave to save them and now, he wants to know all the truth. About her, about the Jade Heart…

Sakura gulped at Syaoran's interruption and looked at him with severe eyes, Mei-Ling did the same but only towards her. « I know that you aren't a simple collector, a collector wouldn't have guns and know all these things and- »

« You're right » this time Sakura interrupted him, surprising both Syaoran and Mei-Ling, they both looked at her with surprise, not expecting that her reaction would be that fast « Officially I'm a collector and a writer, I write about my travels and of my discoveries. »

Syaoran nodded at her, encouraging Kinomoto to continue.

Sakura looked at the ground and released a sigh, not sure if she could trust them or not. She decided to give to them the benefit of the doubt and say the truth to them. About who she really was.

« Unofficially, and what I really am… » she stopped for a second, trying to catch her breath « I am a tomb raider Professor. »

Syaoran and Mei-Ling looked at her with shock on their faces.

 _A tomb raider?! No she must kidding me…_ There was distrust in Syaoran's eyes. Mei-Ling gulped and shocked her head, trying to do not believe on her words.

« You must be kidding me. » Mei-Ling released a nervous laugh, not believing on her words, but the serious gaze on Sakura's face made their doubts (and even feeling of distrust) stop. She was telling the truth and she wasn't kidding

« So… you raid tombs » Sakura nodded only « Yes, I raid tombs, very ancient tombs to be precise. Before coming here in Luoyang, I was on the mount Liang, where Empress Wu should rest along with her husband. But then I noticed that her body wasn't there and I asked my sister in law where they bring her body. »

« And so I heard about the excavations in Luoyang, that's how I found out about you » Sakura looked both at Syaoran and Mei-Ling, especially at him. For a moment, Sakura felt lost on his brown eyes, she felt the butterflies on her stomach and warm on her blood for a moment.

« The night before the celebration at the Museum I've looked for the Jade Heart at the excavation but I was too late. I wanted to be sure that It was still here, or in the most extreme case to destroy it. That's why I asked you to sell it to me. »

Syaoran looked away from her gaze and didn't dared to look at her again. There were some minutes of silence between the three of them. Sakura had told the truth, the truth of why she wanted the Jade Heart so badly. The truth of what she really was.

Syaoran's sensations were right then, but luckily she wasn't a thief that wanted money from an artifact of immense value, but a tomb raider.

A less worse thing… Maybe.

« What is your next move Miss Kinomoto? » asked Mei-Ling, interrupting the silence, Sakura lifted her shoulders, confused. « I don't know yet, I guess I'll start chasing them. I placed a locator on Nakajima's car before I could sav-»

« So you knew about the Ambush?! » Syaoran raised his voice in anger, standing up from his chair, Sakura gave to him an hard gaze, in her eyes there was rage. « How can I know that you're not by Nakajima's side if you knew about it?! »

Sakura raised an hand to make him calm down, sighing and closing her eyes, Sakura stiffed her body in a sense of stress and anger. But still she should give to him the benefit of the doubt, because inside her she knew that she could trust both the Professor Li and Doctor Li.

Instead of answering him badly, she maintained the calm and gave to him a fake smirk « Prevention is better than cure Professor. »

Syaoran stayed quiet, he had to admit it, that woman was full of surprises; Sharp, intelligent and exquisitely beautiful. She was like the real life incarnation of that heroine of a 90's videogame.

Sakura Kinomoto was a real tomb raider.

Doctor Qiao Wang came into Mei-Ling's room and looked both at Syaoran and Sakura, giving to them a sad smile « I'm sorry but you have to leave, the hour of the visits it's over and Doctor Li needs to rest a bit. » Syaoran and Sakura nodded in agreement « Did you warn the Beijing's hospital Doctor Wang? » asked Syaoran while taking his jacket from the chair.

Qiao nodded « Yes, Doctor Mei-Xing will come here in Luoyang by tomorrow or the day after tomorrow and she'll take care of her. And oh » Qiao looked at Mei-Ling, always with a smile on her face. « During your convalescence, I suggest to you to don't smoke and you'll recover faster. Trust me » Qiao gave a wink to Mei-Ling and exited the room.

Mei-Ling made a grimace, batting her eyelashes « Damn it, cigarettes relax me… » Syaoran laughed at her, and gave a pat on her shoulder, smiling « Be a good girl. I'll let you know how it will go okay? »

Mei-Ling nodded, smiling. At least happy of the words that Syaoran said to her. Part of her wanted to be in the adventure with Kinomoto, felling the rush of adrenaline on her bones, unlike her job. Studying the bones and no action. But also another part of her grateful for her job, she loved it and it was since she was nineteen that she got interested on the bones and to anthropology. It was a safe job, with no risks on it.

Mei-Ling waved at them goodbye, as both exited the hospital room.

Once out of the hospital, Syaoran and Sakura stayed in front of the building, without talking or making moves. Syaoran had the urge to talk to her but he couldn't find the words. He had questions without an answer… what she did know about the Jade Heart? and who are these Hiiragizawa and Daisouji? And why they want that artifact so badly? Damn it…

Years of study and he wasn't prepared for this. He had a very bad feeling down on his stomach.

« What do you know about the artifact? » he asked suddenly out of the blue, waking up Sakura from her thought. She looked at him with questions in her eyes. She raised an eyebrow, as she was asking him to proceed with his question.

Syaoran got the message and continued to talk « I mean, what do you know about it? What capacities it has? And who are Hiiragizawa and Daidou- » Sakura suddenly put an hand on his mouth, and she was really close to him, their noses were touching and their eyes were reflecting on each other. Syaoran felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment, he was not a shy man when it came to women. But with Sakura being so close to him, he felt embarrassed… and the blood on his veins burnt with an unstoppable desire to take her into his bed.

« Be quiet Professor, they have ears and eyes everywhere » and she removed her hand from his mouth, and luckily she moved away from him. Her whisper entered on his ear like a melody of Beethoven. Sakura crossed her legs and her arms, looking at him severely « If you want to talk about it you have to come to my home. It is invisible to satellites and the artifacts that I have discovered on my journeys are very safe. So that any ruffians won't come and steal it. »

Syaoran nodded only, being once again surprised by this woman _She indeed is a strategic one._ « It's OK miss Kinomoto, where do you live? »

Sakura seemed satisfied by his answer and gave him a smile of reassurance « I live in Beijing, you can find my address in the business card that I gave to you. » Syaoran took his wallet and began to search the business card that Sakura gave to him that night.

He found it, with her name, phone number and home address on it. She lived in Beijing.

Sakura blinked her eyelashes twice, as if she was flirting with him, but she wasn't; « See you in two days at my home, Professor Li Syaoran. » and she turned her back to him, walking to her car.

Syaoran shock his head, but there was a smile on his face, an amused smile « I'll see you in there Miss Kinomoto Sakura. ».

* * *

 _Venice, Italy. 4_ _th_ _June 2016. 11:23 PM_

In a dark and large hotel room there was a large bed, with two people in there. They were embracing each other and they were covered by the sheets of the bed. They were both naked.

The woman had her ear on his chest while her fingers traced his chest, his hand was on her shoulder and he was caressing her long black hair, along with her white skin. She looked at him with a smirk on her face, violet eyes had a maliciousness but she had also sweetness on it « We're almost here to our objective Eriol, I can feel it » she said with a satisfied voice.

Eriol only smiled and moved his hand to her chin and made her face closer to him and placed a soft kiss on her lips. « Yeah, Shinobu did a good job in Luoyang, even though I have a feeling that Kinomoto bitch came to that excavation and ruined our plan Tomoyo. » the woman nodded only, she continued to caress his naked chest, satisfied by his body and how he made love with her.

Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa are a married couple, he's a politician, she's a specialist in genetics and also in infectious diseases. Eriol aspires to rule the world forever, under his command and he would do it by becoming the next president of the United States, one of the most powerful countries in all the world.

Tomoyo aspires to gain the immortality, to play with the genetics of the people. Even though her experiments in the past years were a failure. Many of her prisoners died by her hand and she had the FBI and even the Interpol on her guts, especially an agent of Dublin's Interpol that is also the sister in law of that damn tomb raider; Katrina Kinomoto.

Eriol and Tomoyo had a similar objective: gain the Jade Heart. For him to become an Immortal leader, for her to gain the Immortality and play with the genetics of people along with the Jade Heart could give to her.

Venice was one of their safest place, their organization had headquarters in some places in Europe and Asia, less on the United States. Their most strong headquarters was in Russia, in St. Petersburg.

Tomoyo put herself in a sit position, covering her breasts with her hair, the shadow of the moon reflected on her white skin « That Kinomoto is trouble, I wish that we could kill her right away. » Eriol nodded only as he put himself on the same position as his wife and he put his hand, again, on her shoulder. « Tomoyo… » he whispered on her ear, making her back shiver. Tomoyo closed her eyes by that sensation.

« If Shinobu will not kill her, I'll promise you that she will die, by our own hands. She shouldn't interfere with my campaign… »

Tomoyo made a smirk to him, as she moved her head to him, by looking into his blue eyes « Or my research… That tomb raider has to die. » Eriol took her chin once again and kissed her lips once again, this time it wasn't soft… But passionate. He took her wrists and made her fall under him. Tomoyo could feel his manhood getting harder and harder. Eriol broke the kiss and looked at her, she had still her eyes closed, but a malicious smile there was on her lips.

« I want a son from you » she said in a broken whisper, Eriol looked at her, there was sadness on his face « You know I can't give you any children… I am sterile… » Tomoyo made him silent, by putting a finger on his lips, then she moved her hand on his dark hair. Then she opened her eyes and there was maliciousness in there, and still on her smile « I swear to you, besides taking the Immortality secret from the Jade Heart. I swear that I'll make you fertile and you will give me an hundred children if you want » Eriol only smiled at her words and placed his forehead on her own, noses touching. She could feel his warm breath on her lips « You're crazy, just like me… That's why I love you » Tomoyo couldn't help but her eyes got a bit wet by his words, she arched her neck back, so that she could feel his breath on her skin.

« For now… » he put an hand on her stomach, and lowered it into her womanhood, by playing with it for a bit. Tomoyo bite her lower lip for the pleasure he was giving to her on her body. She loved making sex with him and she had to admit, Eriol was pretty good in bed. He had always wild fantasies for her. « Spread your legs… » and she did that. She spread her legs and Eriol kissed her neck gently, and he came down and down until her womanhood, where he kissed it fiercely and with passion, Tomoyo could almost feel his tongue on it.

When he finished, he came back again on her face and looked at her, she had again her eyes closed, but she was satisfied. « Kinomoto will die » he whispered to her, Tomoyo put her hands on his shoulders and crossed her legs with his own. So that she could feel him more on her body.

« All of them if it's possible, all the Kinomoto's will die if it's necessary. ».


	4. Revelations

_I want to challenge you! If you played the classics Tomb Raider, I challenge you to find the easter eggs in this chapter xD_

 _Enjoy :3_

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Revelations**

 _Beijing, China. 6th June 2016. 10:30 AM_

Syaoran after the ambush from Luoyang' excavations , came back to Hong Kong, to sign some documents from lawyers and trying to avoid the journalists that wanted immediately a scoop of the ambush and also to talk about the stolen artifact in Luoyang's museum.

Many died in there, including his assistant and Mei-Ling's trainee, Naoko Yanagisawa. Syaoran blamed himself while he travelled through Beijing, to meet Sakura Kinomoto in her home. That woman saved him from death and if it was necessary he would help her to get back the Jade Heart to its place or in the most extreme case: destroy it. He was a bit sad at the through of destroying it since it was an important discovery in his career, but if it does have the Secret of Immortality, Sakura has no choise but to destroy it.

The Taxi driver brought him to the address that was written on the business card that Kinomoto gave to him that night in Luoyang, where he suspected of her on being a thief. In a way she was, but she stole from the dead people, dead from centuries and centuries. Syaoran couldn't help but be fascinated by that woman and from her back-story. She was indeed mysterious and doesn't talk much about herself. He was tempted on searching about her on google but he decided to do not do that.

Syaoran found himself in front of an immense mansion, with a gothic gate that surrounded it. He got closer to it and rang the intercom of the house, a bothersome noise came out of it but Syaoran decided to ignore it. He waited with his arms crossed that someone opened to him the gate or at least answer him on the intercom.

« _Who it is?_ » a metallic voice came out of the intercom, it sounded like a male voice, gentle and kind _Mhm… Maybe Miss Kinomoto is married._

« Erm… I'm professor Li Syaoran, I'm here for - »

« _Oh yeah! Lady Kinomoto mentioned me when she got back from Luoyang. Here I'll open you immediately!_ » Syaoran raised an eyebrow to how the man called Sakura, in the meantime the gates opened and he entered inside of it. The garden looked gorgeous, it was like Versailles's gardens or a botanical garden, it had a fountain with a mermaid on the left. All kinds of flowers and a cherry blossom tree was on both sides of the gates. It wasn't the time of them blossoming but they were beautiful.

Now that he thought about it, Sakura's name means " _cherry blossom_ ". And she didn't seem Chinese… her last name is Japanese, so is her name. So Syaoran figured out that she moved here in Beijing just because it's a bit more comfortable to travel all around the world from China than from Japan.

Syaoran's lips pursued into a sly smile as he walked through the door of the mansion, he was surprised that it was opened and entered in the house without many compliments. The hall was pretty huge, with two twin stairs on both sides, the colors were bright, white and grey were dominant in that room. It had also some paintings and photos hung on the wall.

One took his attention: There was Sakura and people that he didn't know, a man with dark brown hair that was hugging a smiling red-haired woman with blue eyes and she was holding a toddler in her arms , in front of Sakura there was a girl. He supposed that she should be a least fourteen, dark brown hair and blue eyes.

In the picture they looked all happy, Sakura included. She was smiling and it wasn't a sly smile or a malicious one… But… an happy one. Syaoran blinked twice, undecided to believe or not if in that picture there is truly Sakura. He decided to do not indulge on it, maybe Sakura will tell him about it.

« So you made it. » A voice behind him made Syaoran jump his heart into his chest, he turned and saw the font of the voice. It was Sakura that was looking at him from the stairs, she was going where Syaoran was.

Sakura had her neat ponytail, she was dressed in a grey shirt, that exposed her breast and waist and black shorts and was also barefoot. Syaoran noticed that she had also very long and well-made legs, a thing that he loved most about women was the legs… And she had very beautiful legs…

Sakura approached him, with a sly smile on her face and she moved her hips slowly. Syaoran didn't know if she did that on purpose or it was an habit of her, he decided to give himself a mental slap. « Welcome to my humble abode Professor Li. » Syaoran only nodded at her and saw that she crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow « I suppose that you want to know if It's really me in that photo no? »

Syaoran felt embarrassed and his cheeks felt like lava, he bit his lower lip and then, after an awkward moment, decided to answer. « Yes, It got me curious… And… Wow » he turned his head around, looking again at the hall of the mansion « You must be a filthy rich bitch to have an home like this » Sakura smirked only, Syaoran knew that she was annoyed when he said " _filthy rich bitch_ ", he felt a little guilty about it but in his heart he was right. She must be very rich to have an house this big.

« My books finances me a lot, even though I don't reveal my real name, also some museums are paying me very well for keeping safe some artifacts, like the British Museum in London or The National Museum of China here in Beijing »

« I understand Miss Kinomoto. You must be paid very well for these thing you do as cover from your real job. » Sakura rolled her eyes, again in annoyance « These are my real jobs professor. I write about my adventures and pull a false name under the protagonist to let everyone know that it is something awesome being a Tomb Raider. » she looked at the floor, arms still crossed against her chest « It is exciting but also very dangerous, you have no idea how many times I risked my life with this. » Syaoran nodded only. He has an idea on how risky it was on being a tomb raider.

He was only an archeologist and a professor at Hong Kong's university, so he didn't know the excitement of being a thief of tombs, tomb raider… whatever Sakura was. But being an archeologist was as dangerous as being a tomb raider, on an excavation in Italy a boulder was about to crash him. When he was young he took some Kung-Fu lesson so he had his reflects ready, If he didn't had that… Syaoran would have probably died.

Sakura released her arms from her chest and gave again to him a sly smile on her face, in the meanwhile, a man approached them. He was, literally, dressed like a penguin, with a black bow tie on his neck. He was a bit older than Sakura, he had black hair that fell into his sides of the forehead, he had black eyes that resembled kindness. Sakura heard his footsteps and her smile changed from sly to a pleasant one, witch it was strange for Syaoran to see it.

 _So she knows how to be kind…maybe doctor Qiao Wang was right_ though Syaoran as he saw the smile on her face. « I suppose that he's our guest for today, am I right Lady Kinomoto? » Syaoran recognized the voice, It was the one that answered him on the intercom. He let get away the thought that Sakura was married, also she didn't have a ring on her hand _Stupid Li._

Sakura nodded at the man, still that kind smile on her face. « You're right. Oh let me present him to you. » Kinomoto put an hand on Syaoran's shoulder. He was still dazed and confused by her expression on her face, he didn't saw her being so kind.

« Professor, this is Yamazaki Takashi , he's my butler and also a dear friend ». Sakura looked at her butler when he presented him to Syaoran, he nodded only. Then she looked at Syaoran, still that smile on her face. « Takashi, this is Professor Li Syaoran, the archeologist that I've talked about, he also teaches Archeology in Hong Kong's university. »

 _How does she know that?!_

« Very pleased to meet you Professor » he straight his arm to shake Syaoran's hand, he did it too and shook the butler's hand « Pleased to meet you too. » he said only. Syaoran had to admit it but he was a little embarrassed by the presence of Takashi. It's okay, he's a trusted friend of Kinomoto and her house, well… better to say mansion, was hidden from every satellites. Sakura noticed the embarrassment on Syaoran's face and turned to Takashi, her smile disappeared but there was kindness on her eyes.

« Bring us some cold tea and a bit of sweets Takashi, we'll be in the Trophy room » Takashi nodded at her and headed towards the Kitchen. The kindness on her eyes disappeared as she turned her head to Syaoran and nodded at him to follow her.

He decided to do not argue about it and followed her « Lady Kinomoto? » asked Syaoran, one of his eyebrows raised. Sakura shrugged her shoulders as she looked at him, while he asked that question « Long story… I'll tell you one day » and she winked at him. She stopped by one book-stand and took a book and removed it.

The book-stand turned, revealing to be a secret door. She was indeed jealous of her "trophies". As he entered he found that the room was pretty large and it had a nice décor as well. It looked darker than the main hall and it was lighten up by a fire-place at the end of the room. The halls were red and dark drown, several paintings also in there, and the "trophies" were exposed in columns, one of with their own column and a glass showcase.

« Impressive, It's like an independent museum » Syaoran breathed those words speechless, Sakura wasn't listening to him, since she was turning on the stereo, that was on a desk along with three PC monitors. Violins echoed from the stereo and they sounded so classy and so relaxing to his ears. Syaoran closed his eyes while listening to that music, it was hypnotizing to his ears, it gave him a sensation of calm and relax. « Do you like it? » asked Sakura out of the blue.

Syaoran opened his eyes in surprise, not expecting her voice to disturb his listening, but he had to admit that her voice suited those violins very well. Sakura moved her fingers as the violins of the music get faster and faster and then again slow, Syaoran tried to do not smile at that image. It was a bit out of character for a person like Sakura Kinomoto, she always looked so serious, so _firm_. Maybe it's better not to judge a book by its cover.

As the music was about to end, Sakura approached him, with her arms on her back and a smirk on her lips « It's my sister in law's favorite music. She loves this kind of music, it soothes my mind and makes me relaxed and feel a bit classy. But only a bit ».

Syaoran nodded only, giving to her a simple, but warm, smile. He had to admit it once again. That woman was full of surprises.

He decided to have a look on the artifacts that she had found during her journeys. One in particular took his attention. It was exposed in a glass showcase; a dagger.

With a golden dragon and red silk on its tight, the blade was silvery and it looked pretty sharp. Syaoran put an hand on the glass and looked at it with curious eyes. It was a truly stunning dagger and he supposed that it was an ancient dagger. He felt Sakura came close to him and she looked at the dagger as well. « It's my favorite discovery. That is called the Dagger of Xian. » Syaoran looked at her and chewed the inner part of his cheek, not knowing about the artifact.

« Never heard of it » Sakura laughed and crossed her arms across her chest once again that day. « I thought that it was a fantasy only for that videogame back in 1997. But in 2002 I found out that It was true.

« Legend says that a man that has the courage to stab himself in the chest with this dagger, he will become a dragon. Well… It's true professor. » Sakura shrugged her shoulders and looked at him, there was seriousness on her face « Some rascal bastard from the Italian mafia wanted to stab himself in the chest and he became a dragon. I faced that dragon and killed the bastard with all the weapons I had. » Syaoran opened his eyes in shock, drinking everyone that she had made it exit from her poisonous mouth « Incredible. » Sakura nodded only, closing her jade green eyes.

There was a knock on the door of the trophy room, Sakura moved to the door and with a button she opened the door. It was Takashi that was carrying a silver tray with two glasses of ice-cold tea and biscuits and chocolates aside.

« Sorry If I have Interrupted you two Lady Kinomoto. »

« No worries Takashi, put it on the desk, you can rest now » Sakura's voice was gentle and sweet, maybe it was a tone that she used with the ones she was very close to. Takashi put the tray on the desk and leaved the room, waving to Syaoran goodbye.

Sakura pushed the button once again as Takashi walked away from the room, the secret door closed and she moved away from there, approaching the desk and taking her glass of ice-cold tea.

Syaoran joined Sakura, by taking his glass and drinking some of his tea. « Your butler is as well a friend for you, Am I right? » asked Syaoran as he put the glass on the tray and took a biscuit to his mouth and eat it. They tasted like they were handmade and they were very delicious.

Sakura nodded at his question and she put as well the glass on the tray, she drank half of her ice-cold tea. « Yeah, but sometimes when I'm in a bad mood he knows that he should not stay close to me or he will get a trip into the fridge. »

 _What?!_ Syaoran was shocked, not in a good way, by her words. _What a crazy woman._

« Let's talk about business… » then she said firmly, moving to her three-monitors computer. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes and looked at Syaoran, mentioning him to sit on the chair that was in front of the desk « I'll ask you the same questions that I said when we left Mei-Ling at the hospital. First off: What do you know about the Jade Heart? » he asked as he sat down on the chair that Sakura mentioned to him.

Sakura took a piece of paper, that was beside her on the left side of the desk. She handed him to Syaoran, making him watch what was written on the paper. The language was in Japanese, luckily he studied some of it when he was in high school but he couldn't understand some parts. The piece talked about the Empress Wu Zeitan, he already knew about her story… Then, why is she showing it to him? « I don't understand, this is Empress Wu's story. What does it mean? » Sakura moved her lips nervously as she tipped her fingers on the desk, then she sighed and looked at him: her face was serious and determinate, and she was ready to tell him the truth about the artifact that he discovered in Luoyang.

Thanks to Mei-Ling, he discovered an half of his mistake, The Jade heart could have the secret of Immortality or of the Eternal Youth and this was thanks to his cousin. Her bones looked nothing like the Empress died at the age of eighty.

« As you know, Empress Wu was the only Empress of China during the Tang Dynasty, in 650 After Christ. But you don't know that when she was crowned Empress, one of her advisors gave to her a gift. This one said that the pendant was a gift from the Gods, made of jade and it has incredible powers. That pendant was the Jade Heart. » Syaoran remained silent, curious to know more about that artifact that made him almost die two days ago.

« Empress Wu found out that It wasn't a simple pendant, but it had some magic on it and also the Artifact could transform anyone into a Jade Statue, anyone could die in the process or be an entire army of Jade, that obeys only to the one who has the Heart. »

« That could be the cause of why there were some traces of jade on the bones of the Empress? » Sakura shocked her head, she knew the answer to that question « I don't know, but it could be. The Empress had found that the artifact could produce the Elixir of Long Life, she drank it and remained forever young. But only the pendant could kill one who had drank the elixir from the Jade Heart… »

Syaoran opened his eyes in shock, that was amazing and he was surprised that she knew more about the Empress than himself. He felt a bit of shame on himself and his pride was hurt by those words that she had said.

Sakura blinked her eyes twice as she threw a photograph of the Jade Heart on the desk, but there was a new element on it: behind the Jade Heart there was an army entirely made of Jade, their weapons were made of that material too. « I have the bad feeling that the Empress died by the hand of the Jade Heart… » Syaoran said in a whisper as he looked at the photo, Sakura nodded at his words as she took other two photographs on her hands and played with them for a while.

« I have the same opinion Professor, my theory is that that same advisor who gave to her the pendant killed her by making of her a Jade Statue. She died in 705 After Christ and with the body of a thirty years old woman, not with the body of an eighty years old. » Syaoran tightened his fists, his fingers were becoming red of rage and shame.

His pride was hurt, he should have known this before and so he wouldn't took that pendant from the excavations and sell it to the Luoyang's Museum. Sakura was right about him on one thing: He was naïve on that artifact. Sakura's words that night at the Museum echoed on his mind: " _We are on 2016 Professor Li, many could watch us but you're too naïve to understand the dangers of this artifact"_ That artifact was dangerous: It could transform an entire army in a zombie-like army and they only obey to the one who has the artifact, and it could produce the Elixir of Long Life. Who will drank it will become Immortal and Eternal Young.

Syaoran looked at Sakura who was waving the photographs like a fan on her face. She indeed was mysterious and amazing, and so intelligent too. If he knew her sooner, he could have asked her hand in marriage and his mother, Yelan Li, leader of the Corporation after his father passed away, would have agreed with the union.

He gave a mental slap at that thought, he hates her, she hurt his pride after days of hardworking and study. _You're a bitch Miss Kinomoto_

« Who are these Hiiragizawa and Daidouji? » at his question, Sakura threw the photos on the desk, Syaoran had the vision of those two people; A man with dark hair and a pair of round glasses, he was dressed in an elegant white coat, with a blue necktie. He had a smirk on the photo and he was speaking to his phone at the moment the photo was taken. A woman with dark hair as well, white skin like snow and violet eyes that screamed maliciousness at only at one look in the photo. She was dressed in a black coat and white shirt and was holding a book. « Eriol Hiiragizawa is a politician, he's trying to get the role as the next President of the United States. He wants the Heart for becoming immortal… or worse… use it to have the entire American Army under his control » Sakura tighten up her eyes, trying to find the next words, knowing that Daidouji was a little worse than Hiiragizawa.

« Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa is his wife, she's a specialist in genetics and infective diseases, she also wants to gain the Immortality. But I'm afraid that she wants the Heart to play with the genetic of people, it already happened… » Sakura's expression sadden suddenly, and chewed the inner part of her cheek

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, not knowing what she means. He rubbed his fingers on his temples and closed his eyes, trying to find the right words. Maybe a member of her family was a cavy for Daidouji's experiments or someone who was very close to her. From the look on Sakura's eyes he assumed that it was a member of her family.

« What do you mean "it already happened" ? » he asked in a soft tone of voice, Sakura looked at him, her eyes still sad from her words. « Amelia Lynch was one of Daidouji's cavy and she died as result. She was my sister in law's sister… » Syaoran's eyebrows went skyward, she didn't understand her words… Maybe she was also close to her sister in law's family. He couldn't tell it but curiosity was killing him alive. He didn't want to pursue her into some uncomfortable questions. It was business and nothing more than business.

Sakura removed that look from her face and turned once again serious « I'll leave tomorrow for the search of the Jade Heart, you are not forced to come with me Professor. »

Syaoran shocked his head, giving to her a sly smile « No, I committed this mistake and took the Jade Heart without knowing the danger of it. I'll follow you » Sakura and Syaoran shared together a sly smile to each, she was feeling content that he accepted to come with her on the research to possibly destroy an artifact on witch Syaoran cared so much because it was a discovery of him.

Sakura felt glad that he learnt his mistake. « Good. » she stood up from her chair and moved to the silvery tray on witch the glasses of cold tea where still there. Syaoran approached her and took his glass, Sakura did the same and she drank some of it.

« I hope you do have a passport. »

« I do. Don't worry Miss Kinomoto »

Sakura nodded at him, not hinting on a smile on her face. She raised her glass, towards Syaoran « So… To our alliance Professor Li Syaoran ».

Syaoran laughed curtly as he raised as well his glass and approached Sakura's glass « To our alliance Miss Kinomoto Sakura ». And their glasses meet, toasting to their new alliance. Tomorrow they would leave for the adventure, in the search of the Jade Heart.

* * *

 _Beijing, China. 6_ _th_ _June 2016. 11:32 PM_

« _Are you sure that you want to do this Syaoran?!_ » Mei-Ling's worried voice on his phone was a thing that had made him stressful that night, not only the hurt pride that Kinomoto gave to him that morning on her manor in Beijing . Syaoran sighed for the tenth time, there was going to be an eleventh time on that Mei-Ling's question on his ear, he felt it. « Chill Mei-Ling, I'm not going to die, I can handle myself and also you saw that Kinomoto can protect herself very well. »

He heard Mei-Ling sigh, knowing that he was stubborn to such things. Syaoran drank some of his whiskey on his glass, he had already drank two entire glasses of whiskey while he was talking to the phone with Mei-Ling.

« By the way how you're doing? »

« _I'm at my apartment in Hong Kong, Mei-Xing came to Luoyang and took me home, she has decided to stay with me until I'm healed._ »

« Good, at least someone will watch you if you're smoking in your convalescence » Syaoran laughed curly as he put the glass on the bedside table. He heard Mei-Ling fuming on the phone, witch made him laughing loudly.

« _Shut up! You don't know how it's hard for me, It's already an entire day that I don't touch a cigarette and with Mei-Xing being a smoker too is even harder!_ »

Syaoran continued to laugh, he loved to tease her with that thing on not smoking during her convalescence. « Okay, I have to hang up, I have to wake up tomorrow. I have a plane to take. »

« _Al right, let me know. And indeed the thing that Miss Kinomoto said to you about the Jade Heart are very interesting. I couldn't think that a pendant could be that dangerous for our world_ » Syaoran made a sad face at those words and took again his glass of whiskey and put it close to his lips « Neither I did... Stay well Mei-Ling » he said in a distracted voice as he drank the whiskey on the glass « Stay well you too Syaoran. » It was Mei-Ling who closed the call.

Syaoran put away the phone from his ear and put it on the bedside table, along with his glass. He played with his fingers for a moment and then he looked at his side. There was his laptop in there, he always carried to make some research, even during a vacation.

He automatically took it and turned on the laptop, Windows 10's screen on his face when it started. He entered his password and logged to his desktop. He automatically went to the internet and googled a name. His fingers moved alone on the keyboard.

He typed " _Sakura Kinomoto_ " on google, with the curiosity that killed him like a stray cat.

Strange… she didn't have Facebook but there were some Facebook results on google's pages. Like " _Katrina Kinomoto_ " for example. Curious, he clicked on that woman's name, her profile picture resembled a young woman around the thirties, with blue eyes and wrinkles on her honey skin. Her hair were loose and red, a flower on the hair.

 _Married with_ _ **Touya Kinomoto**_ , It was on her profile. Syaoran swore that he already saw that face, he continued to look on that woman's profile and a picture got his attention. There was that woman and a brunette with the same eyes as hers. Katrina Kinomoto's comment on the photo was this, date 5th May 2016;

 _Today would have been your birthday, you were my strength when you were alive, you were my sun and I was your moon. I miss you so much, happy birthday 3_ _ **Amelia Lynch.**_

On the comment was tagged Amelia Lynch, one of the many cavies of Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa, the one that Sakura mentioned to him. _This must be Sakura's sister in law._ He though while he came back to google and continued his research and not looking for Facebook results. There was an article that confirmed his research on her… well. To be exact there where many.

He clicked on the first one, there was an house and some police lines, It must have been a crime scene.

 _Terrible tragedy in Tokyo. Fujitaka Kinomoto was killed on his house, he was a well-known collector of ancient artifacts in all Japan. His children, Touya and Sakura Kinomoto have decided to do not have declarations to the journalists._ It looked like Sakura's father was killed by something and he had the bad feeling that was partially Sakura's fault… but why?.

 _The Kinomoto family was also part of the royal circle of the actual Emperor of Japan, but Fujitaka had cut the contact with it since the circle were disappointed by his daughter's choice to study archeology instead of being the next governor of a little town named Tomoeda. Fujitaka and Touya supported her since neither her brother was interested on being the governor ._ Another article said that, that's why Yamazaki called her "Lady Kinomoto".

Her father was a collector, her brother was studying jurisprudence for becoming a lawyer and she studied archeology back in Tokyo's university, but she didn't claim herself to be an archeologist, but a tomb raider and it's far beyond than being a simple archeologist like Syaoran. That shocked him in a terrible way.

Sakura studied languages, gaining first that university degree before taking her degree or specialization in archeology. He doesn't have quite an answer to that, these are things that Sakura only can answer to him. He thought that Sakura was indeed intelligent and sharp, he felt a strong admiration for her mind and for her mental strength. She went through pains, the death of her father, the death of a family member of her sister in law…

He clicked on another article and saw on this that she was posing, but in lingerie. _Maybe she did these photos to pay her studies_ he thought as he watched those photos where she posed. She looked sexy and confident and she looked younger than she is now. Dark make-up on her eyes made her gaze hypnotizing with those green eyes. In a photo she had an hand on her cheek and a finger on her lips, with her strong and confident attitude. Syaoran suddenly felt a bit of warm inside as he saw that photo of her.

 _Sakura Kinomoto was one of our best models here in Tokyo, she had everything that this modelling company could have. Even that she always said that she did this job for paying her studies, she's studying archeology at Tokyo's University at the moment. A shame that she will leave as soon as she will get her degree. She slays the shows and the photoshoots._ So Sakura had used her beauty to pay her studies. She could have been a successful model and then, she chose to follow her heart and passions.

Syaoran closed his eyes as he exited the article and sighed, maybe he and she weren't so different after all. Maybe she was more stubborn and is always straight to the point.

Syaoran shut down his laptop and put it on the bedside table and took his glass of whiskey, drinking the last parts of it. He saw her sister in law, he knew something more about her past, she had studied languages and archeology at University and she was a model to pay her studies. The amazing thing is that her father didn't disowned her, but supported her to follow her dream to study and not to become a stuffy governor of a little town in Japan.

As he finished the glass, he put it on the table and decided to sleep a bit, feeling tired and his eyes were about to shut.

Syaoran fell asleep with a smile on his face, an adventure with an intriguing Tomb Raider was about to begin and it would begin tomorrow.


	5. An Unknown Side of Her

_I just wanted to thank you all again for the kind reviews you're all giving to me :3 I'm so pleased ^_^ Now let's jump into the chapter, shall we? :3_

 _Oh and I'm sorry for the mistakes, English is not my native language so If there are some gram. Mistakes, I'm very sorry and I'm trying my best to let it have a clean English in this story ^_^""_

 _To the chapter now! :D_

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **An unknown side of her.**

 _Beijing Capital Airport, China. 7_ _th_ _June 2016. 5:00 AM_

Syaoran woke up at 3:00 AM this morning just to arrive in time at the airport. His hotel was pretty distant from the Airport and he didn't wanted to be late for the flight. He arrived in there at 4:59 AM and he saw Sakura in front of the gates of the airport, with some suitcases on her side. She had her hair down, not in her usual ponytail, dressed in jeans shorts and a white sleeves shirt, Syaoran could see the black sides of her bra on her shoulders.

He exited from the taxi and took his suitcase, he approached slowly Sakura, but she saw him coming. She had a bullseye and this thing frightened him a little. Sakura mentioned to him to come closer to her, with a wave of her hand and he didn't protested, taking his suitcase and approached her. « Good Morning Professor, I hope you had a good sleep ».

Her voice sounded like an off-key bell on his ear, he didn't sleep well since he had "not-so-innocents" dream of the woman in front of him, especially after he discovered that Sakura Kinomoto was a lingerie model, just to pay her studies at university.

Syaoran nodded only at her question « Yes, pretty good sleep. » Sakura answered only with a nod and mentioned him to enter in the Airport.

They both entered in the Airport in silence, also when they went to check-in for their flight. Syaoran didn't knew the location on where they were headed to, but Sakura knew it for sure. And though… she didn't dare to tell it. Syaoran and Sakura didn't shared a word while they checked in their bags on the plane.

After checking-in, they headed to a bar for a quick cup of coffee before the boarding on the plane. « So Miss Kinomoto » Syaoran began to talk when their coffee where served on the bar table, Sakura looked at him while she put an entire sugar packet on her coffee « Where are we headed to? » he asked while putting his cup on his lips, waiting for an answer. Sakura blinked twice as she mixed the coffee and the sugar with a spoon. She sighed and took her cup

« We are going to Dublin, Professor. » Syaoran nodded as he drank half of his coffee « Is where Nakajima stopped along with her men? » Sakura shocked her head as she drank all of her coffee and put it on its own saucer

« No, I need to ask a favor to my sister in law »

« What kind of favor, If I may ask? »

Sakura nodded once again, she took one of her long locks and played with it for a while, then she approached Syaoran's ear, covering her mouth with her left hand, not wanting that anyone could hear what she has to say; « False documents Li. » she said in a whisper as she moved away from Syaoran's ear.

He drank in a gulp his whole bitter coffee, not understanding why they needed false documents for searching the Jade Heart and looking out for Shinobu Nakajima. The lapdog of Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa according to Sakura's words on the day that she saved him and Mei-Ling on Luoyang's excavations and he was deeply grateful to her, even if at the time he didn't trusted her that much to be only a simple "ancient artifacts collector".

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders as he put the cup on its saucer. « Let me guess, you're wanted by Hiiragizawa for needing the false documents »

Sakura nodded only has she paid the two coffees and adjusted her shoulder bag gently on her body. Syaoran didn't dared to ask questions about that, apparently: Hiiragizawa, Daidouji-Hiiragizawa and Kinomoto were arch-enemies and he doesn't want to know the reason why, something on his gut told him that something was not right between these three people.

Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa killed Amelia Lynch, Sakura's sister-in-law's sister and he guessed that Mrs. Kinomoto wanted revenge, above all things. He mentally slapped himself as he adjusted as well his shoulder bag.

« Should we go Professor? » asked Sakura in a pretty disconnected voice, but her eyes were smirking as always, the Professor nodded only as they headed through the gate for the boarding.

* * *

 _7_ _th_ _June 2016. 6:00 AM_

« _Attention please: Passengers for the flight Beijing-Dublin, please head to the boarding gate, thank you._ » the metallic voice in the airport speaker told that the boarding has begun, exactly after one hour that Syaoran and Sakura had checked-in. They managed to be the first ones on enter on the plane, Syaoran hoped that it could be a short flight but from China to Ireland where only thirteen hours. So both could manage some sleep, especially Sakura.

Syaoran looked at her and she had some lines under her eyes, maybe she didn't manage to get some good hours of sleep and indeed she seemed to be perfectly awake and she was mentally polished.

The flight assistants did their ordinary security instructions to the passengers before the take-off of the plane, Sakura put her smartphone on flight mode and so did Syaoran but he didn't plan to listen to music or using his smartphone during the flight, he wanted to get some hours of sleep since during that night, the non-chaste dreams about Sakura that night didn't managed to get him some sleep. He didn't wanted to look like crap in front of Sakura Kinomoto's family.

The plane finally take-off and Syaoran closed his eyes in relief, and slowly, after it managed to take-off, he fell into a dreamless sleep, relaxing his muscles and his mind.

Nine hours later, he woke up, feeling energetic and he had a clear mind, not a sleepy one, he looked at his side and saw Sakura with a paper on her hand, she had also earphones and rock music echoed in her ears. Syaoran looked curiously and the paper in her hand, trying not to catch her attention. The volume on her ears was high enough, so he hoped she wouldn't listen to his breath that was close to her shoulders.

The paper that she had in hand was a letter, in the end of it there was a drawing, a very well-made one. It resembled her, the drawing was in black and white and she had a fierce expression on her face and two guns on her hands, dressed in a shirt and shorts, with the holsters on her thighs and her sniper rifle behind her shoulders, Syaoran couldn't help but smile at it. He thought that it was something dear in Sakura's heart, maybe she had also some soft feelings deep inside her heart besides the bitch that she uses as a façade to everyone around her. A part of her that he doesn't know yet and he hopes that in time he will learn that soft side of Sakura Kinomoto, the fearless (and secretly) Tomb Raider, also a Collector and a Writer, she refused to be a governor on the little town of Tomoeda, she wanted to study what she loved the most: the languages and the archeology, she even worked as a model just to pay her studies. Syaoran felt a sudden admiration once again for Sakura, he didn't faced the sacrifices that Sakura had to do, even though her family was rich enough to let they pay their studies, but she wanted to pay them on her own. Not counting that she had faced the death of many people that she loved the most, her father died in front of her, the sister of her sister in law died and she copied her death along with Katrina Kinomoto, that Syaoran still doesn't know but he already bet that she is an exquisite woman inside and outside.

Sakura moved her eyes to Syaoran's side and removed her earphones from her ears and took her smartphone to stop the music « So you're awake and you were spying uh? » her voice was teasing, but strangely it didn't bother him as the other times. His lips curled in a smirk and his amber eyes smiled with him.

« I couldn't help but notice that you looked at this letter with sweet eyes Miss Kinomoto » Sakura nodded once at his words, she bit the left side of her lips and then she laughed, a little but sweet laugh. Sakura handed to him the letter with the drawing, he took it without hesitation and read it all. It was written in a fluent Japanese and the handwriting was beautifully made, along with the drawing. He couldn't help but read the letter, even though it was something personal to Sakura but he just couldn't help it.

" _Dear Oba-san._

 _It's your favorite niece that it's talking to you! I miss you so much and I wish you could live right beside us._

 _Otou-san misses you but he wouldn't tell you right directly in your face Oba-san, but I know that somewhere, in any angle of this earth you'll be exploring some tombs and maybe discover some mysteries that the world doesn't know._

 _When I grow up I want be like you Aunt Sakura, bold and beautiful, sharp and strong, intelligent and elegant. You're all these things in my eyes and you're special._

 _But I know that besides this façade that you always have, there's a gentle side and you always bring me presents from where you were in your last adventure, even if it is a piece of rock… I'm happy, because It was brought to me by Oba-san, my favorite one!_

 _Well… Uncle Derek is also nice, but sometimes he's annoying. He even calls me kaijuu! (Just like Otou-san used to call you when you two were younger)._

 _I wish I could write you more but I want to make a drawing of you as the awesome Tomb Raider and then, I have my homework to do, you know how Okaa-san is when I don't do my homework._

 _I know It's in summer but please, come always to my birthdays and I hope that in one of my birthdays, you'll say to me that you're staying in Ireland forever._

 _I love you Oba-San Sakura._

 _Your favorite niece, Jade._ "

Syaoran read all the lines with interest, Sakura's niece had a beautiful handwriting and her Japanese was very fluent, even that she was half Irish and half Asian. He returned the letter to Sakura, she put it on her chest and she closed her eyes, a smile was on her face. She was happy, he could tell.

« I suppose that painting in your manor is your family, Am I right? » asked Syaoran as he put his elbow on the armrest of his seat and looked at Sakura. In the meantime a flight assistant was right beside them, with some food and drinks

« Want anything Sir? » he asked politely and with a kind smile all over his face. Syaoran nodded once « Yes, I would like some coffee please »

« Yes sir, and you Madame? You want something too? » he asked once again to mentioning to Sakura. She shocked her head « No thank you. » He nodded, with always the kind smile on his face.

Sakura and Syaoran didn't resume the talking and waited that the flight assistant gave the coffee to Syaoran. He was fast enough and once he breed a gentle "thank you" to him, they resumed the talking. Hoping that they don't get interrupted once again by any other flight assistant.

It wasn't an economic company on they were travelling so they could talk and relaxing in peace and quiet. At least until the landing, which it was four hours away still.

« You're right Professor, that was my family. To be precise… My Oni-chan; Touya Kinomoto, my sister in law Katrina Kinomoto nee Lynch and my nieces. The one that she wrote that letter and draw that beautiful drawing, Jade and the newborn, Naruko. » Syaoran nodded, it was the only family she had, according to his researches. He didn't dared to ask of her mother, he only knew that Nadeshiko Kinomoto was a famous model, maybe of the same company on which Sakura worked as a part-time model to pay her studies.

« I suppose you care so much about them » asked Syaoran as he drank some of his coffee, he drank it without tasting it, he was only getting to know her better and cared less about the coffee. Sakura nodded as she put away the letter and took her smartphone. She went on the gallery of her phone and took a photo:

It was a selfie with Sakura and a girl with freckles on her nose and blue eyes, but she had brown hair instead of red, with some black on the hair tips. In the photo they were smiling and they looked happy, so happy. « This is me and Jade, We took this photo last year, on her thirteen birthday. At the time Katrina was seven months pregnant of Naruko. Jade is always happy when I come to Dublin… And she continues to repeat the same wish at her birthday… »

« What wish if I may ask Miss Kinomoto? »

Sakura locked her phone and put it on her bag and closed her eyes, she looked solemn and almost sad. Syaoran assumed that she cared so much about Katrina, Touya and her nieces. He assumed that she would do anything to protect them from Hiiragizawa and Daidouji.

« To move in Ireland and quit Tomb Raiding… »

Syaoran nodded and drank in a gulp all of his coffee. « I love so much Jade… I swear… If Hiiragizawa or Daidouji-Hiiragizawa or whatever their name is… I swear on the tomb of my father that I'll make them pay… I'll ruin their fortunes if I have to, or kill them. If they hurt or take my little Jade… » There was rage on her voice, bittersweet rage and promise to hurt them if they hurt her niece. Syaoran felt his stomach getting smaller. He didn't wanted to make her hurt with his words, he bit his lower lip as he put his hand on her shoulder, she looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

« I'm almost sure that they'll never touch your niece, not when you're an excellent sniper and a good martial artist » Sakura laughed curly as she removed his hand from her shoulder « Jokes away… I'm sure they have no reason to take her or hurt her. I'm sure Jade knows of the great woman that you are, inside and out. Not only physically but also with your mind. Don't put yourself down Sakura.. » He closed his mouth immediately, realizing that he called her by her first name and not with his usual " _Miss Kinomoto"_

 _I must have gone crazy to call her already by her first name…_ He thought only, by putting an hand on his chestnut hair, passing it though his forehead, confusing himself more.

Sakura smiled only and patted on his shoulder « Thank you for your words… Syaoran. » Did he heard it right? She called him with his first name and not her usual " _Professor_ ".

 _Four more hours and we will be in Dublin._ He thought almost stressed by the fact that they reciprocally called themselves by their first names.

* * *

 _Dublin, Ireland, 7_ _th_ _June 2016 5:00 PM_

The landing was quite calm, they took their suitcases after exiting the plane with no problem. Sakura felt like always, It seems that the Jet Lag didn't affected her, maybe she was used to it and didn't felt it anymore.

Syaoran, on the other hand, he was feeling a bad headache, besides the cups of coffee that he drank on the plane and before the departure, he didn't felt well. The Jet Lag affected him, even though he had also travelled overseas for work, maybe it was the flight from China to Ireland, He couldn't tell it.

Sakura approached a white car on the parking lot and took the keys from her bag, Syaoran came close to her without asking any further question. _Maybe it was her car when she went to Ireland_.

After they fit their suitcases on the back of the car, they entered on the car, Sakura on the driving seat since it was her car after all, he couldn't pretend to know where her brother and her sister in law lived. « I suppose we go immediately to your brother's house and then we check-in to our hotel »

Sakura laughed curly at his words « Knowing Katrina, she will make us stay until we leave in the search of the Heart. And I bet she want to help us. » Syaoran didn't said any word as Sakura turned on the car and began to drive. The _Aerfort Bhaile Átha Cliath_ (Dublin International Airport) was the only airport in the city and it was pretty far from Dublin, Sakura didn't headed to the city though.

They were in a street full of trees and greens, Syaoran assumed that her family lived on the country side of Dublin and not in the heart of the city, like many people. Syaoran didn't blame their chose to live on the country-side. The Irish greens were beautiful and they were almost magical to the eyes of an unknown to the country.

Sakura, on the other hand, was familiar to the country. Her brother lived here with his wife and his two daughters. Kinomoto took her phone from her jeans shorts and put it on the dashboard. Syaoran noticed that she was making a call.

Someone answered at the phone right after five seconds.

« _Teach Kinomoto, anseo labhraíonn Katrina_ » it was a female voice, it sounded powerful and sweet, even on the phone « _Dia Duit àlainn_ Katrina! How's my favorite _deirfiùr sa dlì's_ ? Can You guess who it is? » Sakura had a teasing tone on her voice and she was having fun with that, and Syaoran saw that (even better he heard) that she was fluent in Irish, since it seems that her sister in law was a one hundred percent Irish and she spoke her language. In Ireland anyone spoke English and Irish but the majority prefers to speak the first language, maybe because of tourist or that they preferred to speak in English since it's a "sister" nation to the United Kingdom, even though Ireland was independent since 1921.

Sakura had that smile on her lips, she loved to tease everyone, but instead… she was having fun with Katrina.

She seemed surprised by hearing her voice on the phone and she tried to calm herself down, Sakura knew that Katrina was a bit all over emotional for her brother's tastes in women, but she loved Katrina too, she was an unique woman, always sunny and smiling, a typical Irish woman.

« Sakura! Oh for the love of God it's you! » she tried to keep her voice down, maybe her younger daughter was sleeping and Sakura noticed that. The Tomb Raider giggled at her words and smiled pleasantly, and she continued to drive to the way on Touya and Katrina's house. « Yes it's me beautiful, I need a favor and I'm in company »

« Another companion for one of your adventures? » this time it was Katrina who giggled and teased. Sakura noticed that she had her mouth full of food in her voice, she raised an eyebrow while making a grimace at her question.

« Kinda of, He's Professor Syaoran Li, Archeologist from Hong Kong's University. Have you heard that an artifact was stolen from Luoyang's museum, haven't you? »

« Yes I've heard that on the broadcasting news and some colleagues at Interpol suspect that the _bastaird_ of Hiiragizawa is implied. »

Sakura nodded only at her words, still Katrina had her mouth full of food and it was clear to her _If she's eating Ice Cream, Touya should control his hormones_ she thought and laughed at it. At least if Touya was at home and if her suspicions were true, Sakura could easily tease him on his hormones on being too much on fire.

« I'll explain it when I'll arrive. But be sure that I'll don't deal with the monkey that is Hiiragizawa and his bitch of a wife. »

« _Tà tù ag lèamh mo intinn_ Sakura dear. Well… How long it will take for you to arrive. »

« _Deich_ minutes, nothing more sexy gal. »

« _Éist suas_ Sakura, don't tell me these things, and you know how jealous is your brother »

Sakura laughed only, Syaoran remained quiet, not to disturb the moment that she and Mrs. Katrina Kinomoto are sharing, a family moment.

« I know, I'm just teasing baby, you know me. Okay… Now I have to cut. Oh! Don't tell Jade that Aunt Sakura is coming. I want to surprise her »

Katrina laughed and it was actually a pretty hysterical laugh, Sakura's eyebrow went skyward this time. Syaoran dared to do not talk when she had that expression, she was extremely confused and so was he. _What a lively woman is her sister in law._

« All right, _fheiceann tú níos déanaí_ Sakura, _Dìa Duit_.»

« _Dia duit, fheiceann tú níos déanaí_ Katrina. » It was Katrina who actually hang up the phone call, Sakura sighed and relaxed her shoulders on the driver's chair, but she continued to remain focused on the road and it wasn't distracted by the call that she had made to her sister in law. Syaoran looked at her and dared not to distract her. Beside her hard shell there was a sensible and kind woman, and somewhat very funny too. It was out of character for a woman that he had met in that museum in Luoyang. « Are you always like this with her? » he suddenly asked out of the blue as she drove right on the street. Sakura didn't answered immediately at Syaoran's question because she was focused on the road.

She blinked twice as she moved her fingers on the steering wheel. Sakura turned on the radio, _Say Goodbye_ of _Theory of a Dead man_ echoed on the car and closed her eyes, during the initial guitar parts of the song

« Katrina is also my best friend besides being my sister in law, we met her when…» she suddenly stopped talking and once again she closed her eyes, but this time tightly. Maybe she was trying to back-off some potential tears. Syaoran opened his mouth to say something but Sakura interrupted him by raising an hand. « If you're curious you can ask Onii-chan, I prefer to do not talk about it. » Syaoran nodded and looked at the window of his seat and listened to the song. It was not his genre but he enjoyed it.

At the chorus of the song he looked at her, suddenly Sakura had a sad look on her face and she was trying again to back-off the potential tears in her eyes. It was something private for Sakura and he didn't want to know what could make her potentially cry. The next minutes were in complete silence for them, Sakura eyed at him and gulped, chewing the inner part of her left cheek

« I'm sorry if I sounded rude Syaoran… When we met Katrina it was after a… a sad event, and it's still fresh on my mind.. Sorry » Syaoran looked at her, stunned. Not knowing what she meant with "it's still fresh on my mind", he assumed that it was something that gave to her some awful memories of her past and decided to do not ask further… or maybe he should talk with her brother. Maybe it was the best option.

Syaoran gave to Sakura a simple smile and nodded at her « It's Ok Sakura, I didn't know it was something that could have upset you so much…» the Tomb Raider blinked twice, in his voice there was sympathy and even… pity for her. She suddenly turned off the car and took the keys « We arrived, by the way. Professor »

Sakura exited from the car and so did Syaoran, on his eyes there was an house, It was a manor but it wasn't big as Sakura's manor. It was a typical countryside manor, with white walls and Nadeshiko flowers on the frontal door.

The greens were stunning and there were peach blossom's trees on both sides of the manor. Away from the manor there was a stable, with ponies and horses. Syaoran remained stunned at the sight of the house, for sure the Kinomoto family was pretty rich. Sakura with the jobs that she had, being a writer and a collector officially and a tomb raider unofficially. But he didn't know what Touya and Katrina Kinomoto did as jobs, but for sure they had brought this house thanks to the inheritance of their father or maybe it was built from zero. « That's a stunning manor » Syaoran said in a whisper, fortunately Sakura didn't hear to his words as she looked at the frontal door and had a big smile on her face.

There was a woman leaning on the door, with her arms crossed against her chest and exchanging smiles with Sakura. She had her red hair in a very neat ponytail and she was dressed in a light blue t-shirt and jeans shorts. She had freckles on all over her body, including her legs and arms, giving some marks on her bronzed skin. Syaoran recognized immediately that woman, from the Facebook photos that he had looked, searching for the information about Sakura Kinomoto.

That woman was Katrina Kinomoto.

The red-haired woman walked fast towards Sakura and gave a little bow to her « Konnichiwa giri no ane! » said Katrina and then she hugged Sakura in a tight embrace, the smiles still on their faces « Damn, I'm so happy to see you baby! » said Sakura once she broke the tight, Katrina's embraces were always too tight sometimes and she had always to catch her breath. This time it was too much tight, maybe Katrina was very happy of the unexpected visit by Sakura. She always came in Dublin for Jade's birthday every year and now it wasn't her daughter's birthday.

Indeed, she needs a favor from her, but still Mrs. Kinomoto was overjoyed to see her sister in law and best friend in here. Katrina moved her blue eyes and saw Syaoran, he had his arms crossed against his chest and was watching the scene.

Sakura mentioned him to come closer and Syaoran gave a little bow to Katrina. Syaoran extended his arm, presenting himself to her « Professor Syaoran Li of Hong Kong's University. » Katrina smiled, revealing her perfect white teeth, and extended her arm as well, shaking hands « Agent Katrina Kinomoto of Dublin's Interpol and ex agent New Scotland Yard. »

Syaoran nodded as he leaved Katrina's hand from his hold. Katrina studied him: he was indeed an handsome man with his well build figure and amber eyes, his hair were messy but they seemed neat by the look of it. He was dressed in a plain T-shirt and dark jeans. Katrina mentioned to the pair to come inside the manor.

The walls looked warm and welcoming, even during a very hot day in summer, the inside of the house was just as gorgeous as the outside. In the kitchen there was a man that was holding a tiny infant, he had short dark brown hair and dark eyes. The baby yawn towards Sakura and she couldn't help but smile and approach the man and the newborn. « Hello Naruko, I missed you too! » said Sakura in a sweet tone of voice, and being gentle as she removed Naruko from the men's arms.

Naruko opened her eyes, she had a fluff of red hair on her head and her eyes were dark. _Naruko is the opposite of Jade_ Sakura though as she put her nose on Naruko's, the newborn laughed with joy at seeing her aunt. Syaoran remained surprised at seeing that scene, Sakura was always stubborn, sultry… and now, at the sight of an infant… of her baby niece, she was playful and joyful. _Never judge a book by its cover Syaoran…_

« Give me my daughter back Kaijuu! » said the tall and dark haired men, Sakura looked at him with amused eyes and shook her head, giving back Naruko into his arms « I'm twenty-four Onii-chan! And…»

« She's a hot mama, not a Kaijuu! » Katrina's voice interrupted Sakura's talk. Touya shook his head as he learned closer to Katrina and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

Syaoran hid his cheeks with his hand when Mrs. Kinomoto said that Sakura is an " _hot mama_ ", he couldn't help but agree with the woman's affirmation. His cheeks assumed a new shade of red and maybe his hand wouldn't be enough to hide that shade.

Katrina took Naruko into her arms, in the meanwhile she smiled to her daughter and placed a kiss on her forehead « Now, _más rud é go mbainfidh tú leithscéal dom,_ I'm going to put Naruko to sleep. She missed her afternoon nap today and I want her to be a little rested before dinner » Katrina winked at them and she left with Naruko, in the meantime she was singing an Irish lullaby and she was rocking her while walking towards one of the many rooms.

Touya looked at Syaoran with an eyebrow raised, the Professor looked at him as well, he felt a bit embarrassed since he entered on his home… okay It was his wife and his sister that allowed him to enter, but he couldn't help but be embarrassed a little « I don't think we've met Mr. » said Touya as he put and hand on his hip and smiled at him, Syaoran bowed his head and exchanged back his smile, he tried to be as kind as possible « Professor Li Syaoran of Hong Kong's University » his voice was clearly embarrassed, Touya couldn't help but laugh a little at his embarrassment. He bowed back at him « Kinomoto Touya, Lawyer of Dublin's court » Sakura smiled only at the scene and put an hand on her brother's shoulder.

« Touya, why don't you offer something to drink to the Professor? I need to talk to Katrina… » she said in a false sweet sugar tone of voice and blinked twice towards her brother. Touya rolled his eyes and he shook his head « Whatever it is, I don't wanna be on women's business! »

Sakura laughed curly at him, and she covered her mouth with her hand « You had two daughters Onii-chan, you'll be always surrounded by women! »

« Sakura! You bit-» Touya didn't even finished to talk and Sakura ran towards a room upstairs. Syaoran had an amused smile on his face, it was a beautiful side of her, unknown but still beautiful.

« Is she always like this? » asked Syaoran as he crossed his arms against his chest, watching the direction on where Sakura had left. Touya nodded « Yeah, you for sure met her with all her sultry and sexy attitude… But she wasn't always like this… » Syaoran looked at Touya with an eyebrow raised. Maybe Sakura had a trauma or something like that to be all that stubborn and sultry, she had only that sweet side with her nieces it seems and also with her sister in law Katrina and her brother Touya.

« What do you mean Mr. Kinomoto? » Touya raised an hand and formed a bittersweet smile on his lips « I'd prefer to talk about it over a glass of lemonade, It's going to be a long story… » Syaoran couldn't help but notice the smile on his lips. He nodded, accepting the lemonade offered by Touya.

* * *

 _St. Petersburg, Russia. 7_ _th_ _June 2016. 5:16 PM_

Shinobu blew out the smoke out of her mouth, stressed. She was talking via skype with her boss, Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa, and put the cigarette on the ashtray. Shinobu crossed her arms on her chest and looked at Tomoyo and blinked twice « So you think that bitch and her oh-so-dear Professor will poach me, just for that damn Jade Heart? » Tomoyo nodded only, her boss was right now in Venice with her husband, in their HQ and Shinobu noticed that she was in the laboratory of the HQ, Nakajima knew what she was doing at the moment.

She was studying the blood of her husband, it was on a glass test tube and she was playing with it and in the meantime she talked to her most trusted agent, to her and her husband _most_ trusted agent. « Yes, you did a great job, with a capital G, in Luoyang Shinobu. » Tomoyo had a crazy smile on her lips, which pleased so much at Nakajima, seeing her like this meant that she was still the prestige agent of them. « Now, we have just to bring them hell, nothing more and nothing else. »

Shinobu nodded only as she took her cigarette back on her lips, she again blinked twice, cigarette still on her lips « I have all the guns in the world thanks to you Tomoyo » she said while she blew the smoke once again. « You have no idea how much I want Kinomoto's head hanging up on my office. »

« You aren't the only one. » The smirk still on her lips, as she mixed a blue liquid with Eriol's blood. « Your mission doesn't change but I want Agent Akizuki and Agent Sasaki in Venice in between twenty-four hours » Shinobu nodded only, Nakaru Akizuki and Rika Sasaki were her most trusted agents in the HQ of St. Petersburg. If Tomoyo wanted them in there, it means that Kinomoto is up to search for the Jade Heart. Shinobu noticed that Sakura had placed locators on her men's and her own cars. So she wanted to play a little with that bitch and her boy-toy. And this time she will not kill any others of her men, but she will kill her in cold blood if needed to… or bury her alive. « It'll be done Tomoyo. » Doctor Daidouji nodded pleasantly at her as she put the mixed liquids on the microscope, by the look in her eyes she seemed satisfied by the result. « It seems that I've finally find how to make my husband fertile »

They both shared a satisfied smile and Shinobu put the cigarette once again in the ashtray, this time she ignored it. Shinobu didn't had the vice of smoking but it relaxed her occasionally.

Tomoyo and Eriol had found her while she was selling drugs in Tokyo, she was a reckless castaway from the Island of Okinawa, orphan and forgotten. Shinobu owned to them their lives as they saved her from the streets. She became their _report dog,_ as always mentionedby that bitch and became their most loyal agent… a prestige agent.

« I have a new order for you Shinobu » said Tomoyo in a pretty satisfied voice, Shinobu closed her eyes once as she nodded « Anything for you Doctor Daidouji. » Tomoyo's lips curved in a smirk, an evil smirk.

That meant that it was going to be a pleasure to fulfill that order for Shinobu.

« Kill them, both Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran ».


	6. Requests

_Here I am again LOL xD Once again thank you for all the reviews and for putting in the faves this story :3_

 _To answer to a_ _ **Guest review**_ _; I know that my English and my writing are not perfect but first I'm not an English native speaker but I've studied languages in High School and I'll do that again in University, so it stimulates me to practice my English and as well my writing. But mhm… A beta reader would be nice to have but I haven't found no one yet. If anyone who's reading is interested on being my beta-reader, send me a private message here or on tumbrl, my tumbrl is .com :3_

 _Now… To the chapter! :3_

* * *

 **Chapter 6;**

 **Requests**

 _Dublin, Ireland. 7_ _th_ _June 2016. 6:19 PM_

Sakura entered with delicate steps in the master bedroom, where her niece Naruko slept in her crib. Katrina sat on the bed as she covered Naruko with the thin blanket, she did the same thing when Jade was of the same month as her second daughter, Sakura knew what it means; Katrina covered them in a thin white blanket as if she wanted a shield to protect them forever, both Jade and Naruko are still innocents and they do not deserve to know the evils of the world… not yet at least.

Sakura sat beside Katrina, the red-haired girl noticed her and her lips curved in a small smile, she was immersed in watching her daughter sleeping peacefully between the warm colors of the bedroom and of the house. « You and Touya are wonderful parents you know? » said Sakura as she moved her hand to Naruko's head and caressed it, her lips curved in a gentle smile as she touched the little red locks of her tiny, little niece. Sakura already knew that Naruko would be beautiful like Katrina.

Jade reminded her too much of Touya physically, except for her intense light blue eyes. Personality wise her niece was wild and independent, intelligent and sharp, no wonder that she was one of the best students in school and she was almost fourteen.

Katrina blinked as Sakura removed her hand from her daughter's head and she chewed calmly the left part of her lips. At Sakura's words she nodded only and put an hand on her stomach, in an almost instinctive way « I'm glad that I've met him, It was like a sign of God that I've met both of you »

« I don't believe in God, you know that. »

« I know Sakura, but I think the Lord blessed me, you and our family. It felt like a… » Katrina couldn't find the words for a moment, she looked at the floor and took a deep breath, before continuing with her talk. « It felt like a divine sight… If it wasn't for me… I think Touya wouldn't be here with me and Jade and Naruko wouldn't never be born. »

Sakura knew what she meant and she had to agree with her sister-in-law. Sakura didn't believe in God but she felt that there is a divine source ahead of men, but no necessarily God. Katrina on the other hand was a Christian and she had a great faith in the Irish Church, but she didn't agreed with some of their ideals, like that the homosexuals are creatures of the devil… « You gave life to Touya once again… after the accident that killed Yukito. » Sakura said it in a faint whisper, and she tried to hold back her tears, It was still a fresh wound on her mind and on her body.

Touya, before marrying Katrina, had a boyfriend by the name of Yukito Tsukishiro. They met in High School when they were still in Tokyo, Sakura had a slight crush on him when she was in elementary school but she understood that her feelings for him were like he was another brother of her family tree, and she had accepted that Yukito loved Touya more than anyone else in the world. But… before their university degree and Sakura was in High school, they were in Dublin because Yukito was interested in joining Dublin's Interpol and a drunk truck-driver smashed their car, the only survivors were Sakura and Touya. Yukito was killed immediately, by an head trauma.

Sakura and Touya went back in Japan after Yukito's death and her brother had took his degree, but fell into depression and he was trying to kill himself with pills and cuts on his wrists, he tried even an overdose of alcohol.

Katrina met Touya in a bar in the Shibuya district in Tokyo, she was there for work but when he saw him in that state, she had to renounce to her mission and leave it to another agent, at the time Katrina was working for New Scotland Yard and they were investigating about Tomoyo Daidouji, who at the time she was engaged with Eriol Hiiragizawa. Katrina had become immediately friends with Touya and brought a new light both to him and Sakura and then two years after they fall in love and Touya proposed to her in 2001 and they had preferred to have a traditional western wedding. Sakura was glad that Katrina came into their lives, she was like an angel from the paradise and saved Touya's life from depression and suicide thoughts.

Katrina put an hand on Sakura's shoulder, a gesture to comfort her and smiled gently « I'm glad that I've actually met you, _mo chara_ » they shared a quick but intense hug, while they were hugging, Sakura approached her lips to Katrina's ear « _Is breà liom_ Katrina » she whispered as they parted, after she gave a light punch on Katrina's shoulder « And you should control my brother's hormones! » Katrina widened her eyes in shook, her big eyes looked at her, suspiciously.

Sakura shocked her head, a smile still on her face « Kat. I know you're pregnant don't lie to me » Katrina for a moment forgot how sharp Sakura was sometimes, she shook her head and closed her eyes « How do you know that Sakura? » she asked, her eyes still closed.

Sakura crossed her arms under her breasts and looked at her niece, who was sleeping peacefully on her bed, with the blankets wrapped around her so tiny body. Sakura knew inside of her that Naruko's going to be a mommy's little girl in the future. Jade is already a daddy's little girl and she loved to stay around Touya.

« While I was driving you had your mouth full of food, I remember your cravings when you were pregnant of Jade and Naruko »

 _You really have an iron mind Sakura_ Katrina thought as she rolled her eyes in annoyance, but at least she was glad to share it with Sakura, she haven't told to Touya yet. All the work at court and hers with Interpol had made them busy, even through Katrina shouldn't overwork herself since she's pregnant for the third time.

Katrina decided to avoid the subject about her pregnancy, she wasn't feeling comfortable at the moment, especially with her husband and Sakura's companion downstairs. « Do you need my help again Sakura? » she asked almost out of the blue.

Sakura knew that Katrina was avoiding the subject but didn't dared to get back into the topic, she nodded firmly and told Katrina everything.

From her trip in mount Liang where Empress Wu Zeitan should rest along with her husband to the Ambush in Luoyang's excavations. Katrina drank all of her words, without interrupting her and she knew that there was the foot of Doctor Daidouji-Hiiragizawa and her husband. Her files from the Interpol had revealed to her that they were both searching for immortality and now it seems that the Jade Heart was the answer for dear long agony of research and research on its secret, especially for Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa, she had killed her sister for the sake to search immortality.

« I have no doubts Sakura, there is the foot of them »

« I know, Shinobu Nakajima was there.. I placed locators on her men's and her own car, so I know where to track them down and try to get the Jade Heart » Katrina indicated to Sakura to take her tablet on the bedside table, she took it without hesitation and handed it to Katrina.

After inserting a few passwords and entering on the Interpol's site, Katrina handed the tablet to Sakura and took her bag, taking a little memory reader and entered it on the tablet. Immediately the tablet let them show the locations of where the agents where at the moment.

Three were still in Europe and only one was in the United States, Sakura's lips pursued in a smirk, satisfied by her own work « Well, It seems that the artifact can be in one of these locations. I doubt that it's in their Master headquarters »

Katrina nodded as she saw the map on the tablet, she clicked on the blue point at the left of the map. There was a possibility that the Jade Heart could be in one of these locations below;

-Venice, Italy

-Washington D.C, United States of America

-Reykjavík, Iceland

-St. Petersburg , Russia

Katrina felt something fishy about these locations, from her knowledge, Hiiragizawa and Daidouji had no headquarters in Iceland and possibly that location is nothing but a mere trap for Sakura in there.

« I think we'll start in Reykjavík first » Katrina shocked her head to her sister-in-law's words, she felt that location was the trap for her. The true locations where Venice, Washington D.C and St. Petersburg and the false one was the one in Iceland because one: they got no Headquarters in Reykjavík and two It could be a trap to get Sakura and Professor Li Syaoran killed. Katrina didn't wanted that Sakura got killed in cold blood, even if she can handle herself very well.

 _Jade would not stand that blow, If you go in there is suicide. Tell her Katrina, do it now!_ Her mind was screaming in protest, she had to talk before Sakura did something reckless. « No, from my files they have no headquarters in Iceland. I think is a trap to get you killed. ».

Sakura thought on it for a while. Katrina was right, she remembered that from her Interpol's files, that Tomoyo and Eriol had no headquarters in Iceland. They really must hate her guts very much to lure her in a land that is unknown to them, but probably under their influence. Sakura had only to nod at her once she understood her concern and scrapped immediately that option off her head.

« Where do you suggest to begin? »

« Venice, last time that I checked up on the couple they were in their H.Q in Venice. » Sakura raised an eyebrow, confused. Wasn't Venice their weakest H.Q along with the one in Sarajevo and Minks? « I don't understand… And if it is a trap too? If I recall correctly Venice isn't where their influence isn't that strong such as in Serbia and in Belarus? » Katrina nodded at her concern, she zoomed in the zone of Venice and it once again confirmed Sakura's doubts.

« Correct, but I think that If they want to hide such a precious thing to Daidouji they would hide it in one of their weakest spots, so for now I have to cut off St. Petersburg and Washington D.C. » Sakura smirked at her words, she raised an hand and Katrina high-fived her, exchanging the smirk with her.

« Now, you need anything else Sakura? » Katrina asked once again, an eyebrow raised on her forehead, Sakura nodded and in the meanwhile she put her silken long hair in a neat ponytail. « I need false documents Katrina, for both me and Syaoran » Katrina eyebrow went skyward, her smirk widened, teasing Sakura. She blinked in confusion as she saw her expression on her face. Then after a while she laughed curtly, having fun in teasing her sister-in-law and best friend.

« What is it? » Sakura asked, slightly irritated by her best friend behavior. Katrina shocked her head, still her smirk on her lips, the Tomb Raider rolled her eyes at her smirk. Maybe her hormones are driving her insane and making her things that shouldn't be true.

« Well Saku, You've known him for…what? Three days? You even saved his life! »

« I'm not that heartless Katrina. »

« I know, but I can sense that there's some chemistry in between you two… Sexual Tension even! » Sakura looked at Katrina with wide eyes, she tried not to insult her with bad words such as "whore" or "bitch" because her daughter was sleeping next to them in her soft crib. Sakura decided to keep her mouth shut, but she knew that deep inside Katrina was right.

Syaoran intrigued her, so much. His knowledge of archeology and the passion for his work had made him admirable for her eyes, and also the dedication of how he talked about the artifact that he discovered to his colleagues. She saw that during that night in Luoyang's Museum, his amber eyes lightened up like shining stars and there was passion in his voice. And, may she be damned in hell if she said these words out loud, Sakura had to admit that he was cute… No, he was drop dead gorgeous in her eyes. She had felt her blood boil within her when Syaoran approached her at the Museum in Luoyang. Maybe… and only _maybe_ It was just a physical attraction for Sakura.

Not that she didn't mind that, she didn't bothered falling in love and she did that mistake thousand times, for example in Cambodia, in Angkor Thom, while she took the artifact from the Tomb of Jayavarman VII, her companion betrayed her, breaking her heart and swore to herself to never fall in love. Men mainly used her only to use her money or use her as a trophy 'girlfriend' or use it as the grand prize in bed. She didn't showed it, but it hurt her so much to be seen as an object by men or be the tree of millions of dollars.

 _It's just a physical attraction Sakura… Well.. at least the sex is good._

« Katrina, don't begin, I'm not going to be love drunk over him » Katrina lifted up her shoulders in an amused expression all over her face. The she was suddenly serious and nodded to her first request « I'll see if I can give you the false documents that I used when I met your brother. I can switch it with your photos. I just need Syaoran's ID for th- »

« MOM! Where are you? » Sakura's eyes opened in shock, she knew that voice too well. It was a young and fresh voice and the Tomb Raider couldn't help but smile at it, even though her eyes were still in shock. Katrina knew what Sakura had in mind and winked at her. « I'm with your sister Jade, in the master bedroom! » Sakura stood up and hid herself behind the door of the bedroom, a playful expression on her face.

Deep inside she couldn't wait to do the surprise to her niece, deep inside, she was her favorite niece and she loved her from the bottom of her heart and if someone dared to hurt her or take her from her family they had to surpass her dead body.

She was very eager to meet her niece.

The little girl entered in the bed room, she was thirteen, long brown hair with black locks that fell gently on her shoulders, honey skin and freckles spread all over her face but unlike her mother not on her body, she had intense blue eyes and light almond shape of her eye's form. She was also pretty thin and athletic, no doubt that she was in the cheerleading squad of her middle school, actually… she was the captain!

Touya couldn't be more proud for her daughter and Sakura can't help but be so proud of her niece, she was carefree, joyous and very open to everyone. It was like a mirror of herself when she was in middle school but mixed with Katrina and Touya's looks. But she had also bad points: she was wild, noisy, she even dared to disagree badly with her parents, raising discussions and bad words with her parents.

Jade was dressed in a light blue shirt that showed her shoulders and black jeans shorts, she had a black bag with written her name in gold on her shoulder. Jade walked to her mother, put her bag on the bed and leaned to Naruko, placing a kiss on her forehead, then she turned to Katrina. She ruffled her head in a playful gesture. « So, How was your day with uncle Derek? »

Jade, at the question, released an annoyed breath, shrugging her shoulders and puffed her right cheek « Uncle Derek is annoying Okaa-san, all he can do is "trying to be the best uncle in the world" » she said the last words moving her index and middle finger and trying to imitate Derek's voice.

Derek Lynch is Katrina's older brother, he works as the owner of a big theatre in Dublin and he has quite the pay. He even promised to Jade to take one of her favorite bands in his theatre when he will have the chance. Derek has accepted both Touya and Sakura in his family but he felt in competition with her, not to mention that he even tried to woo her into his bed, failing. Derek was married with a musical actress from Belfast, Northern Ireland, but he had the vice to flirt with women sometimes, Sakura included. Not to mention that in college he was a playboy and took into his bed many naïve girls.

He felt in competition with Sakura for trying to be the best uncle in the world, but in the thirteen years old heart, that place was for her gorgeous aunt and she knew that Sakura would face hell to protect her.

Katrina laughed at her words as she played with her cheek and moved it playfully. Suddenly Jade's expression sadden, deep thoughts in her mind and desires that are hard to fulfill. Sakura knows her most deepen wish, that she could live in Ireland forever and quit Tomb Raiding forever. She had thought about it thousand times but the temptation of a new adventure was always behind a bend and she couldn't do anything to stop the temptation. She loved her nieces more than she loved herself but she loved also adventure more than she loved herself.

The decision was very hard on her shoulders sometimes…

« How I wish that Aunt Sakura is always here with me… » Jade's words made Katrina smile and mentioned her head to the door « I think that there's something suspicious in there, would you mind to take a look, Special Agent Kinomoto? » It was the joke that Katrina uses sometimes to cheer her daughter up. Jade's lips opened in a whole toothy smile and headed to the door.

She thought that probably there was an huge box with many chocolates and sweets or maybe a new game for her computer, since Jade loved videogames as well. Hesitantly, Jade closed the door slowly and her eyes opened in shock and covered her mouth with her whole hands. Sakura was standing in there with a sly smirk on her face, but her eyes were joyous and opened her arms, waiting for a reaction of the niece.

« Not saying anything to your Oba-san? » Sakura's smirk became an huge smile, Jade removed her hands from her mouth and her blue eyes were watery right now and she jumped into Sakura's arms., crying with happiness and joy to finally see her again, and it wasn't her birthday yet.

 _Maybe she will stay forever now…_

« I missed you Oba-san! » said Jade in between the tears of joy and happiness, Sakura tighten up the embrace, trying to do not suffocate her niece. Katrina couldn't help but smile at watching the scene. She felt the same emotions as her daughter in the meanwhile.

Katrina loved to make her daughter happy, even if that means that she had to cry in front of her favorite aunt: The Tomb Raider Sakura Kinomoto, from a disowned family of the political circle of Japan just because she rebelled herself just to follow her dreams of studying languages and archeology. Katrina admired her and admired her husband so much, for being both so strong in such difficult times. The murder of their father being one of it.

Sakura closed her eyes while Jade was crying on her shoulder, she was caressing her back tenderly, trying to calm her happy tears.

« I missed you too Jade. ».

* * *

 _Hong Kong, China. 7_ _th_ _June 2016. 7:01 PM_

Mei-Ling sat on the couch with her legs pressed on her chest, she was dressed in her pajamas and was drinking a mug of hot chocolate and she was also eating chips. At the moment she was alone in her apartment, her twin sister has gone grocery shopping for making dinner and she was getting a little bored at this.

Few days have passed since the ambush in Luoyang and she was in recovery from work. Mei-Ling felt guilty for the dead ones in the excavations, especially for her young trainee Naoko Yanagisawa. She took her mug of hot chocolate and put it on her lips, drinking it slowly as the hot liquid was going slow down on her throat, refreshing her thoughts and sense of guiltiness.

Mei-Ling took the remote and started zapping on the television, finding something interesting to watch before Mei-Xing came back at home with dinner. She ended up on watching the news and she put the remote on the couch and studied the figure on the screen. An handsome man with blue eyes and glasses, dressed in a tuxedo was talking to the journalist on his left. Mei-Ling bit her lip while she was watching the Interview.

« _So, how do you think you can make America a better place?_ » The journalist asked to the man, suddenly his name on the screen appeared, making Mei-Ling's heart jump in shock _So he wants the Jade Heart? That's the face of who send that whore and her group just to kill us? I once again have to thank the Tomb Raider for having saved my life._

Eriol laughed at the question of the journalist and adjusted his glasses, with a smirk on his face « _Don't doubt about me. I'll make America stronger. And it's citizens shouldn't doubt about me, I'll make the army stronger, I'll make this country a better place and It's citizens will want me as president forever. I'll be sure that they'll remember me for the centuries in coming. Be sure about that._ » He said his speech in such a passion that made Mei-Ling's emotions rise to rage and disgust, even that she haven't met him face to face, she felt that he's a disgusting person.

Who have the greed to have immortality and immortality only, according to Sakura's words. _I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Mr. Hiiragizawa. But I think that you and your wife deserve a trip to hell, not the Jade Heart._ With this thought, Mei-Ling took the remote and shut the television with rage and threw it on the couch.

The urge to smoke a cigarette invaded her mind, but for now she was strictly forbid to smoke just to recover fast from her wound, caused by that Nakajima bitch.

 _Oh fuck it!_ She rose from the couch and her feet walked automatically towards the kitchen, in the table there was a package of Marlboro's cigarettes and a lighter. Mei-Ling took a drag from the package and lighted up the cigarette, finally relaxing from the rage of what she saw on the television.

She stayed in the kitchen, smoking angrily and with her right fist tightened, her nails were hurting against her own flesh but she didn't care.

Blinded and deaf by the anger, she didn't even heard her twin sister opening the door and her steps towards the kitchen. Mei-Xing was in front of her with bags of groceries in her hand.

She and Mei-Ling were similar, except that Mei-Xing has longer hair than Mei-Ling, that were tied in two French braids. Mei-Xing put the bags on the floor and crossed her arms against her chest and looked at her twin with an eyebrow raised. Then after a moment, she shook her head.

« You just couldn't resist and took one of my cigarettes right? » she said while walking towards the table and took the package of cigarettes, she took a drag and lighted it up, blowing up the smoke out of her nose and mouth.

Mei-Xing put an hand on Mei-Ling shoulder and gave to her a reassuring smile « Don't worry, I won't say anything to Doctor Wang. » Mei-Ling shook her head and gave the final blow to her cigarette, smashing it on the ashtray beside her and removed her sister's hand from her shoulder, walking towards the fridge. « Xing, I'm in total rage. While you were gone I saw the face of Eriol Hiiragizawa…

I swear, If I see his face, I'll cut his balls and I'll sell them to the black market! » she said in total fury as she took two bottles of beer and opened them. She handed one to Mei-Xing and put her own bottle to her lips, drinking it fiercely.

Mei-Xing put her cigarette on the ashtray and looked at her with a calm smile on her face, she took with calm her bottle of beer but didn't drank it yet. Mei-Ling looked at her sister as she put her bottle on the table.

Mei-Xing sighed as she took the cigarette from the ashtray and put it between her lips. « Let me guess, It's the boss of that woman who had made the ambush in Luoyang right?»

Mei-Ling nodded only, Mei-Xing took her cigarette from her lips and the smoke exited through her nose and mouth in a relaxed sigh.

« I guess you want to help Syaoran… But right now It isn't your moment. »

« How do you kno- » Mei-Xing shut her sister by raising her hand, still her calm attitude wasn't away from her face « I'm one minute older than you Ling, and I know you so well as my back pockets » Mei-Ling rolled her eyes at her affirmation.

Mei-Xing was one minute older than Mei-Ling and that's a fact that she couldn't deny, they were similar in looks but they were so different in personality.

Mei-Xing was calmer and resolved everything with her ever-so-calm attitude, except when she has bad news to her patient's parents if the surgery didn't go as well as it was planned. She never get angry, even though one year ago she was in an abuse relationship and she had to get out her claws by fighting him. Both her and Mei-Ling took some Kung-Fu lessons when they were younger and they were an high category of it, luckily her training came useful on that fateful day… Mei-Xing almost risked her life and she saved herself from hell.

Mei-Ling was the other side of the coin, she was impulsive and hardly she was calm and gentle. Both of them, as their parents always said, were like water and fire.

Mei-Xing was water. Calm, gentle and that could fit in every place, but she was dangerous when necessary.

Mei-Ling was fire. Impulsive, aggressive and could burn everything on the way, but who can be calm and warm.

« Yes, I feel that's it's not going to be easy for him… » She took once again her bottle of beer and drank it calmly, not as before with rage and fury. Mei-Ling remained with her bottle in hands and moved towards the window, looking at the skyscrapers of Hong Kong. They were so high that they could almost kill the gods up in the Heavens. « I mean… He's capable of taking care of himself and there's Miss Kinomoto with him, who's an expert in guns and so on. I have the bad feeling that they will lure them into a trap. »

Mei-Xing nodded to her words and came beside to her sister, looking at the window too. She handed her cigarette to Mei-Ling and she took it without hesitating, blowing the smoke she closed her eyes and looked down at her bottle of beer.

Mei-Xing put her hand on her shoulder once again, trying to calm her from the bad feelings that she has towards her cousin and the Tomb Raider that saved Syaoran and Mei-Ling's life in that damned excavation.

Mei-Xing felt in debt towards Sakura Kinomoto and she didn't even knew her.

« You said it yourself Mei-Ling. Syaoran and Miss Kinomoto can handle themselves very well. But right now, this isn't our moment to enter in scene. It will arrive sooner or later than you think » Mei-Ling looked into Mei-Xing's eyes, nodding with a smile.

She was right, this isn't her moment right now and It will arrive sooner or later. Mei-Ling also was recovering fast, her wound was almost healing but a bad scar will be on her waist, as a sign of that fight for the Jade Heart. In the meantime, she will study deeper the bones of Empress Wu Zeitan and maybe with the help of Mei-Xing she can discover something more.

A Surgeon and An Anthropologist can be a perfect match sometimes. Mei-Xing and Mei-Ling were the perfect twin duo, like water and fire.

« Thank you Mei-Xing » she said in a soft whisper but Mei-Xing heard her voice and smiled. She patted her shoulder and moved a few steps away from her.

« Now that I've cheered you up, would you like to help me making dinner Ling? » Mei-Ling laughed at her words, but she was happy to oblige.

* * *

 _Venice, Italy. 7_ _th_ _June 2016. 9:30 PM_

Doctor Tomoyo Daidouji was walking in her laboratory, towards her office. She should call Shinobu if she had any news about that Kinomoto bitch. That evening a strong sense of nausea caught her, but she finally managed to get one of her objectives.

She finally made it and one of her wishes came true, now the only thing that she had to do was to take out the Elixir from the Jade Heart and mix it with the human blood.

She opened the door with a smile on her face and saw two people in her office. Her lips removed the smile that was on her face « Glad that you two came this soon in here » she said while sitting on the chair in front of her desk.

The two women bowed towards her, both were dressed in black and had holsters on her thighs. One was a taller and brunette woman with long hair and chocolate eyes, she had a darker skin than the other girl beside her, just because she got a tan because she was in Ibiza for vacation. The other woman was shorter than her, she got a paler skin, shorter hair in an elegant cut, with some blood-red locks at the end of her hair, she had amber eyes and a sweet face. The perfect look for an assassin.

« I'm glad that you two are here, Agent Akizuki and Agent Sasaki. » doctor Tomoyo Daidouji said while she played with a pen in her hands and put her legs on the desk.

Nakuru Akizuki was one of the best agents of Shinobu Nakajima, she was an expert in technology but she was also an excellent driver and sniper as well.

Rika Sasaki was another of Nakajima's best agents, with her innocent looks she draw the victim into her web and killed him instantly. She was also an expert in poisons, her favorite technique to kill. And that's how she killed her abusive husband in the past.

Tomoyo trusted very well of both Nakuru and Rika, they get along very well but sometimes both girls were Yin and Yang. But it didn't affect their profession luckily.

« I heard that Kinomoto is again tracking your foot, Doctor Daidouji » said Nakuru as she crossed her arms against her chest, Rika remained silent and nodded only to the affirmation of her colleague. Tomoyo nodded at her and closed her eyes « Not only her this time, she's in company. »

« In company? » both Rika and Nakuru asked, raising an eyebrow. Tomoyo remained motionless for a while, she turned the monitor of her computer and showed the picture of a man, dressed elegantly with dark chocolate hair and amber eyes. A stubborn expression was on his face.

Nakuru blinked at the picture as she licked her lips in a seductive way « Uhm, he's handsome, is he the whore's new boy toy? »

Tomoyo smirked at Nakuru's words, the same malicious smirk that showed that she was extremely satisfied when her work is done perfectly and if her experiment was a success.

« Correct Nakuru, He's Professor Li Syaoran from Hong Kong's university. He's also Yelan Li's son. The headmistress of Li Corporation. Eriol tried to make an alliance with her but she refused under the advice of one of her daughters; Shiefa Li. »

« I can say that Lady Yelan Li was foolish enough to refuse the alliance with my husband, the could have got all China on his foot »

« The Li's are very important in China, great mistress. I've heard the work that he has done for Hong Kong's university and at his excavations and he's indeed a workaholic, trough he didn't chose business. What's the point great mistress? » Rika asked while putting a finger on her lips, her eyes demanded answers and so her body language. Nakaru agreed silently with her colleague's question.

Tomoyo bit her lower lip in a seductive and she smirked at Rika's question « I'm going to have Shinobu going to Hong Kong. I want his sisters: Fei Mei and Shiefa Li as cavies for when I extract the Elixir from the Jade Heart. » a devilishly laugh escaped from Tomoyo's lips, echoing around the room. Nakuru and Rika remained motionless and looked at her with no expression on her faces.

Tomoyo's amethyst eyes looked at the two agents and put again her legs on her desk, relaxing her palms on her, not for long yet, flat stomach « I have the feeling that they will come to poach us, for the Jade Heart. » Tomoyo closed her eyes for a moment and removed her palms from her stomach « Your orders are this: Don't let them take the Jade Heart. In the meanwhile I'll try to send it in our headquarters in St. Petersburg. I'll take off for Washington tonight. I expect success from both of you.»

« Yes great mistress. » both Nakaru and Rika said and bowed while Tomoyo stood up from her chair and walked towards the door of her office. The doctor looked at them once again, with her malicious grin on her face and blinked at them « Oh. Well, Just for you to know: I'm pregnant ».

Rika had a shocked expression when Tomoyo said those words to her and to Nakuru, she only clapped her hands to congratulate to her and with a smile on her face. Rika, on the other hand was confused. She knew that Eriol was sterile and couldn't conceive any child, Tomoyo, in the other hand, was very fertile as her gynecologist always said. Rika thought that the possibilities where two; or Tomoyo cheated on her husband just to have a child or she forced him to drink some strange liquid that Tomoyo had created.

« Great Mistress… It's.. Well… »

« It's Eriol's, Sasaki. » she answered before Rika could complete her full question, then it was the second option that Rika thought it could be.

« So… How did it happen? » her voice rang once again confused at her words, she still couldn't believe in it. Tomoyo crossed her arms against her breasts and raised an eyebrow towards her, giving her a look of judgment. « Since my husband refused to drink a special liquid of mine. I made him a blowjob and I took his seed in a bottle, then I used a syringe and put his seed on my ovaries and voilà Sasaki, I'm pregnant. I thought you knew how a baby come out into this world ».

Rika gave to Tomoyo an hardened look, she had the urge of slapping her into her face but she resisted. Before killing her abusive husband, Rika was pregnant but the child was not her husbands, but of an elementary teacher, Yoshiyuki Terada. She was ready to prepare the divorce with her husband and live with him, but he discovered the adultery and forced Rika to abort. But she didn't want to abort and asked immediately for the divorce.

He didn't want the divorce and began to beat her badly, causing for her a miscarriage. He also hired an expert sniper to kill Terada during one day of work, in front of many children, that were scared when a bullet hit his forehead.

That day Rika saw red, she bought some arsenic and slipped it into his morning coffee one morning and was killed instantly. She felt freedom that day and she avoided prison thanks to Eriol Hiiragizawa and recruited her into their brotherhood of expert agents, technicians and assassins.

Rika Sasaki was the perfect assassin for her innocent looks and sometimes naïve attitude. But Tomoyo knew that she shouldn't put on the table the argument of her pregnancy, because that miscarriage was still fresh on her mind and she couldn't forget it. Two years have passed and she cannot forget what happened.

Tomoyo nodded only at the two agents and released her arms from her positions, her smile still wasn't away from her face. She just loved to provoke her agents, especially Rika Sasaki, the not-so-new blood of their brotherhood.

« Congratulations then, Great Mistress. » finally Sasaki said, not having the courage to look at her into her amethyst eyes. Tomoyo noticed the gloomy tone of voice of Rika and approached her. She took her face into her hands and forced her to look into her eyes, Tomoyo shocked her head as she caressed her cheeks. « I remember to you that you are ours. That my husband saved you from life imprisonment just because you wanted to get free from your abusive husband. You are ours now Rika, until somebody kills you.

« And if I ask you to fuck my husband or fuck me, you have to do it without hesitation. And If I want to provoke each of you. I'll do it without hesitation. You're part of my taskforce and brotherhood and you're one of the best Assassins that we had. Don't whine like a child never again to me, I do whatever I want, when I want. Do you understand, Rika Sasaki? » Rika remained emotionless at Tomoyo's words, she had a contract until death with them and they even saved her from life imprisonment. She nodded slowly and Tomoyo approached her face, her breath was connected to Rika's. Doctor Daidouji's lips touched Rika's and Tomoyo with her tongue licked Sasaki's lips in a sensual way.

Tomoyo removed her lips from her after a while and Rika was pretty dazed from that kiss. Her fingers trembled as she touched her lips, still feeling Doctor Daidouji's taste on her. « You too Akizuki, remember: I do whatever I want, when I want. And I wanted to kiss Rika. Objections anymore? » both Nakuru and Rika shocked her head, then they both bowed to their knees and her heads down.

Tomoyo could only smirk at their movement _Soon the world will be ours Eriol, soon enough it will be ours._

* * *

 _Dublin, Ireland. 8_ _th_ _June 2016. 1:21 AM_

Syaoran that night couldn't sleep, she rolled over and over against the blankets. The weather was great but the temperature was killing him so he decided to sleep shirtless and with his pajamas pants on.

Touya and Katrina offered to him the spare room while Sakura decided to sleep on the couch. Katrina has said to him that when she brought a companion for her adventures and when they slept in their home, Sakura always took the couch while the guest the spare room. Today a lot had happened;

He met Sakura Kinomoto's family, or at least what remains of her family. He found Katrina very available on helping them for tracking the captors of the Jade Heart. The Artifact that seemed innocent but it was very dark inside, the secret of Immortality should remain a secret and nothing more than that.

Jade Kinomoto was very lively and athletic and during dinner he saw how much she was attached to Sakura. Syaoran found it cute when, during dinner, she said " _When I grow up, I want to be badass like Oba-san Sakura!_ " Everyone, Syaoran included, had a good laugh at the pre-teen girl.

Naruko Kinomoto was still an infant so he couldn't judge her, except that she looked more like Katrina Kinomoto but with her father's eyes.

Touya Kinomoto was nice enough to him, even though he said that the men that were always around her sister where only interested on stealing her artifacts, her money or her own body. His words still echoed in this head;

" _« Remember Li Syaoran: I know her secret and I know what she does, don't you dare use her or I'll kill you with my own hands. I can't stand to see my sister while she's suffering. She may be twenty-four now but she's my Shimai-chan and I want to protect her. Have I made myself clear? »"_

Syaoran was a man full of honor and he hasn't planned on hurting Sakura, neither emotionally and neither physically. Well… He was one hundred percent sure that if he hurt her physically he would have got at least a broken arm or rib. But still Touya's words were echoing on his head over and over that night.

He looked at the clock on the bedside table; it was 1:25 AM in the night and still he didn't managed to sleep. The sense of jet-lag was still in his head but the sleep couldn't catch him. He removed the blankets roughly and stood up from the bed, relaxing his body and arms.

He walked down the stairs, to get in the kitchen for a glass of water, but instead, his foot walked him towards the couch. He felt suddenly hot at seeing her like this, sleeping, almost vulnerable. She had her hair in her usual ponytail, dressed in a black sleeveless shirt, that revealed her breasts and black shorts as well.

Syaoran couldn't help but watch her, Sakura Kinomoto was gorgeous even in such a vulnerable state. Syaoran stared at her long legs and at her well-trained body. He clenched his fists and let the nails breaking through his skin. He had the temptation to touch her, to make her his.

Syaoran closed tightly his eyes and sighed, deciding on what to do. Sakura seemed to sleep deeply, so she wouldn't notice that he had touched her.

Syaoran was a man with vices, such as alcohol and women as Mei-Ling always remembered to him. The heat in his body was incrementing and he couldn't resist anymore.

Releasing an anxious breath, Syaoran put his hand on her right leg, feeling the goodness of her soft white skin. He closed once his eyes and he was enjoying the texture of her skin, he rose his hand higher, touching her thigh and in the end her waist.

The waist was always the part that he loved in a woman's body, he couldn't find an explanation for this but he loved that part of the body of the opposite sex as his.

Suddenly he felt an hand on his wrist and open immediately his eyes.

It was Sakura's hand.

 _Damn, her instincts are truly razor-sharp._ He thought while he tried to free himself from her grips. Her emerald eyes were locked with his amber eyes, a smirk was on her face. « Come here » her voice was a whisper and he obliged her. Syaoran sat beside her, not removing the eye contact.

Sakura put her hand on his cheek and made him come closer to her face, Syaoran felt her warm breath against his lips and cheeks.

« Sorry if I woke you up » Sakura put her hand on his lips, making him shush. Her nose touched his and she didn't dare to close her eyes. There was an high temperature in there but it wasn't for the weather, it was for the atmosphere that they were breathing right now by being so close with each other.

« I dare you on a thing Professor Li » her voice teased him and her breath was still caressing Syaoran's lips and cheeks. He felt the warm down on his legs and he automatically put both of his hands on her waist, feeling again the pleasure of her soft skin against his own.

« What is it? » Sakura didn't answered to that question, instead she put her lips against his own and with her strength she laid her back against the couch and Syaoran was on top of her. His left hand caressing her back, spinning shivers on her skin.

Sakura bit his lower lip, he released a soft groan as she bite it and in the meanwhile she caressed his naked chest and gave to him scratches against his skin, leaving the marks of her nails.

Syaoran broke the kiss and looked at her in the eyes and smirked, she remained with her eyes closed, because she was lost in that kiss and couldn't help but be dazed by it. Syaoran with his tongue licked Sakura's lips, trying to wake her up from her daze state.

Syaoran touched his lips against her neck and kissed it with fury passion, she in the meanwhile was caressing his messy hair. His lips leaved saliva's marks down her neck and moved lower to the middle of her breasts. His tongue was tracing her breasts, teasing her softly but also in a sensual way.

At this, Sakura opened her eyes and the shivers were still down on her spine. She wanted more with him but she had to stop the temptation of flattering him into her bed.

 _The sex is good, but not now…_ She though as she took with her hands his cheeks and made with him an eye to eye contact. The two blinked at each-other, trying to realize what happened.

Sakura released a curly laugh but Syaoran smirked only. Then she put again his face closer to her face and put a soft kiss on his lips. It was fast for him but it was enough for him to taste her lips once again. They tasted so deliciously for him.

 _Damn… I want you so bad._ « Go back to sleep Professor…» her whisper was intoxicating for him and she had indeed a point. Syaoran didn't wanted to wake up thanks to a scream from Touya. « One last kiss, Miss Kinomoto ».

She rolled her eyes for a moment, but she was happy to fulfill his last wish before going to sleep. Sakura put again her lips against his own in a soft, vanilla kiss. It lasted longer than the last one.

After the kiss he stood up from the couch and looked at her, Sakura smiled at him, mentioning him to go to sleep with her head.

Syaoran nodded only and he was happy to oblige.

While he went upstairs, he looked at the couch once again and it seemed that Sakura feel asleep almost immediately. Syaoran thought it was only a dream that happened, but it wasn't.

The taste of her lips was still on his own and the scratches on his chest were true. He wanted her so bad, but he decided to do not play with her heart, according to the many heartbreaks that she had in the past.

He had to be sure of his feelings, he wanted to know her better.

Not only she intrigued him as a person, but also as a person. He sighed as he continued to go upstairs to his room.

Syaoran already knew that It could be too easy to fall in love with Sakura Kinomoto.


	7. Chase In Venice

_Here I am again :3 Once again thank you for following this story ^w^ I really put a lot of effort in this and I'm glad that you enjoy this that much, so… Thank you ^w^._

 _I'm still needing a beta-reader, remember, if you want to do me as a beta reader don't hesitate to send me a private message! Now to the chapter :3_

* * *

Chapter 7;

 **Chase in Venice**

 _Venice, Italy._ _10_ _th_ _June 2016. 12:01 AM_

« _Controllate il perimetro!_ _Svelti, Svelti!_ » that was what the police officer was shouting to his agents. Two cars were crashed in the highway that founded as an exit for Venice, there was only one that died, with a bullet in her head.

Sakura and Syaoran were watching the scene from the top of a bus as it was walking off its own way. « You really have made up a mess of things didn't you? » said Syaoran as he crossed his arms against his chest. Sakura couldn't help but smirk at his words and put an hand on his shoulder « At least we have the information on what we have to do. » she winked at him and looked up at the cloudy sky. Syaoran sighed while he put an hand on his forehead. He didn't wanted to admit it but he was afraid that she could have died in there. _I should have used that gun…._

* * *

 _(Two hours before)_

Two days have passes since they left Dublin, following Katrina's instructions they went in Venice, one of the weakest strongholds held by Hiiragizawa and his wife. Syaoran had suggested to be in disguise but Sakura had strongly disagree with that decision, since she knew that a disguise would entirely blow up the operation.

They were in the center of _Piazza San Marco_ , it was an enormous square, with the magnificent Cathedral and bell tower in the same place, although Syaoran would all Venice entirely stunning. A city surrounded by canals and water, that made the city already unique.

Sakura went to Venice a few times actually, so she wasn't that impressed with the beauty of the _Serenissima._ Sakura took off her sunglasses and looked at the rooftop of the _Basilica_ , she knew that she had to get on the rooftop to get a perfect scan of the square, for looking out at the Headquarters of those bastards who stole that artifact, Sakura would never let that the world could be controlled by a politician who wanted power and a mad scientist who wanted to gain the Immortality. « I have to get on the rooftop of the _Basilica_ , professor. But I don't want to attract the attention of the tourists by climbing… » she said while biting her lower lip, thinking on what to do to for getting on that damned rooftop.

Syaoran put a finger on his chin, then an idea came to his mind. He remembered suddenly that there was someone inside the _basilica_ that requested to him a visit here in Venice and for doing some excavations in the catacombs of the ancient church. « I think I have an idea » Sakura turned to him by raising an eyebrow and the left part of her lips curved into an half smile « Hit me Syaoran. ».

He grinned at her, offering to the Tomb Raider his arm. Sakura immediately understood as they walked towards the entrance of the church. The doors opened and they walked quietly inside the _Basilica_. People noticed them and whispered that they were such a nice couple or things like that. They both approached a man who was around thirty, with blue eyes and black locks that fell in front of his eyes. He was dressed in an elegant black suit and white t-shirt, to add a bit of elegance on him. Sakura twisted her mouth since she wasn't very fond of Syaoran's plan but she let him be and let him do what he has in mind. The desire to give him a punch in that gorgeous face of him was very strong but she remained calm and acted like a proper lady, sometimes her high-class education were useful when she needed to infiltrate in a location where a map of a certain tomb was there or maybe an artifact that she wanted at any cost.

«We meet again Professor Manfredi » said Syaoran to the man and he turned to him with a smile on his face.

Professor Marco Manfredi was the Professor of Archeology in Venice's university, unlike Syaoran he wasn't as well an archeologist like him and the Italian professor felt envy towards him but not that much. « Professor Li! What a pleasure to have you here in _Venezia_ » Syaoran's lips pursued into a smirk and they exchanged their hands, Professor Manfredi's eyes fell on Sakura and as a response she gave a neutral look to him « And who is this beautiful lady if I may ask Professor Li? » Sakura blinked twice at the question, feeling a bit tense at the look of the Italian professor _Great! Now what Syaoran?_ She thought as she had the urge to bit her lips and thinking immediately of an answer. She felt Syaoran's gaze on her and she looked with the tail of the eye at him, the smirk didn't go away from Syaoran's lips.

« Well, I got married last month and it was a private wedding professor Manfredi, that's why I haven't invited anyone » Sakura felt her cheeks going red and a light blush was on the top of her nose. In the end she nodded at Syaoran's words, she had to admit it but he was quite an actor « Yeah, I preferred on this way. I'm Li Sakura, the newly fresh wife of Professor Li Syaoran. » there was a bit of sour in her voice, but neither Syaoran or Marco Manfredi noticed that. Sakura offered hand to the Italian professor and he took it, kissing her fingers. She didn't shy away the touch, acting like the proper lady that she was educated into since she was a child. « A real pleasure to meet you Mrs Li. Syaoran has chosen quite a wife I must say, A model by your looks. » Sakura nodded at his words, her lips didn't mentioned a smirk or a smile but deep inside she was amused at that game that both her and Syaoran were playing.

All that she needed to do is to make Professor Manfredi distracted while she reached the rooftop of the _Basilica._ « That's what I am _Professore._ » Syaoran looked at her, feeling surprised inside. But he knew that it was true… well… Kind of true: She was a model, back in University, just to have paid her studies. Her Italian was very fluent and she spoke it like an almost native speaker of that language. Syaoran was, once again, impressed by the skills of that woman, she could do practically everything if she wanted.

« So! I suppose that you're here to know the beauties of the _Basilica_. I'll be eager to show you the magnificent beauties that has this church. » the Italian proposed to the couple, Sakura rolled her eyes, maintaining her role and then, she put instinctively an hand on her flat stomach. Syaoran noticed that as a signal to distract Professor Manfredi, so she could go on the rooftop and do what she has to do.

« I would love to do it, but I think that my wife would like to visit it on her own » Sakura shocked her head at Syaoran's words and she put an hand on his shoulder, smiling. « I think I need some fresh air, I need it for the baby ». Professor Mandredi looked impressed by her words and gave a light punch on Syaoran's shoulder « _Congratulazioni_ then _Professore_! You're free to go outside while I discuss some business with your husband Mrs. Li ».

Syaoran and Sakura locked gazed for a moment, then she took his chin with her fingers, caressing it. A flirtatious gesture for do not making any suspects upon the Italian Professor that was watching them right now.

She moved her face closer to his and then her lips touched his ear « Distract him. I'll need only a few minutes » her whisper was like a command and he nodded at her words. Then it was his lips that touched Sakura's ear, that made her stomach going upside down and shivers down her spine.

Sakura hated to admit that, but she had loved the moment he had kissed her, that night in Touya and Katrina's living-room. It had made butterflies goes up and down on her stomach « Be careful » he had whispered into her ear and then he placed a kiss on her check. They parted and nodded at each other, Syaoran walked towards the aisle of the _Basilica_ with Professor Manfredi. In the meanwhile, Sakura walked on the opposite way, searching with the eyes the door for going on the rooftop.

After a while she found the door and walked towards it, swinging her hips and moving her arms. She entered the door and, before climbing the stairs, looked around to the left and to the right, being sure that neither some guards or priest were there and say something to her, saying that "the area is not allowed for visitors" or something like that.

Sakura was sure that no one was watching her and she climbed the stairs, running with each steps that she took. _I hope you know what you're doing Syaoran_ she unexpectedly thought about him and… she was worried. Sakura had sworn to herself to do not have a crush on her companions, since that accident that happened in Cambodia years ago. But she had to admit that Katrina was right, there was sexual tension between them and they had a lot of chemistry too.

Sakura slapped mentally herself, pushing away these thoughts as she reached finally the last floor of the stairs. She opened the door and she found herself on the rooftop of the _Basilica._ Smiling with cockiness and for succeeding on her plan, Sakura took from her pocket and earphone and she put it on her left ear.

A mini-monitor appeared in front her left eye, It was a gadget from New Scotland Yard that Katrina had given to her once she quitted her job from it and accepted her job for Dublin's Interpol. Sakura had found this gadget pretty useful, especially when Katrina offered help to raid a tomb. Without letting Touya know, of course.

« Do you receive me Kat? » she asked while blinking twice her eyes, and she waited to receive a clear signal from the mini-monitor in her eye. Once the signal was clear, Katrina raised her thumb and nodded at her question. _« Loud and Clear Sakura, where are you now?_ » Sakura walked to the edge of the rooftop and she saw the sea of people and tourists that were walking or that they were taking photos to the Bell Tower or the Basilica itself. Sakura looked up at the sky, putting an hand on her forehead and blinked her eyes.

« I'm on the rooftop of the _Basilica di San Marco_ , Syaoran is distracting an annoying professor inside it.» At the mention of Syaoran, Katrina laughed curly and, as a response, Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance. _Never ask her help when she's pregnant Sakura, never!_

« _Sorry, but I can't help but think that you have a great chemistry_ » Sakura shocked her head and sighed in annoyance. But she had to admit that the chemistry part is true, they had no problem in acting that they were a newly fresh married couple in front of Professor Marco Manfredi.

« Are we gossiping or you are going to help me _deirfiùr sa dlì_? » Katrina stopped laughing at her sour and serious voice and raised her hands as a sign of excuse and touched her keyboards, typing something on it. « _I'm sending a scan to you mini-monitor_ ».

The mini-monitor in Sakura's eye became suddenly in black and green, like a data base from Scotland yard. Sakura locked her eyes with the Bell tower and saw the inner chambers of it and the bell that moves left and right. « No, Their HQ is not in the Bell tower Kat, I think we fished in the wrong lake. » Katrina typed nervously on her keyboard, trying to analyze the Bell-Tower, but she failed. Their HQ was not inside it.

« _You're right Saku._ » she said while sighing. Sakura looked around and studied the square for many minutes, finding nothing with her mini-monitor and eye-scanner. Until something caught her attention.

Sakura zoomed with her monitor to two women on the far-end of the square, the women both wear black suits and they had a brooch that resembled an hourglass made of jade. « Fuck…» she muttered under her breath, recognizing the brooch on both of the women; It was Tomoyo Daidouji's watermark and they were without doubt some of her agents here to poach and kill both her and Syaoran « _What's going on Sakura?_ » Katrina asked in a worried voice in her earphone. Sakura put her hand on her left ear, putting closer the earphone towards her ear. « Katrina, far end of the square, I need the information, Now! ».

Katrina felt the worry in her voice and she did what Sakura asked, the zoom in her mini-monitor helped her though and she once again thanked the databases of Interpol that she had found the information of both of the women, and sent the information in Sakura's mini-monitor.

Sakura read with attention at the information that Katrina had sent to her; They were Nakuru Akizuki and Rika Sasaki, one an expert in technologies and computer sectors, like Katrina. The other one was an assassin, that loved to kill her preys with poison. Sakura felt warning running on her blood and anxiety grow in her heart.

Then a look of determination was in her eyes as she clenched her fists « _Sakura, If you want an advice. Go away from Venice…_ » Sakura nodded at Katrina's words, she was right. The Jade Heart apparently wasn't there in Venice and it seemed like a lake without fishes to catch. « I'm going to catch up Syaoran. »

* * *

« I've heard about that ambush in Luoyang, I'm sorry about that… » Syaoran looked at Marco with an eyebrow raised, how could he know about the accident that happened days ago? Maybe the news were like a merry go round in a carnival and in Italy were subjects of gossip and so on. « It's fine Professor Manfredi, really. Nothing to worry about that ». Marco nodded at his words as he caressed the back of his neck, in a nervous gesture « You know? I would like to treat you for dinner one of these evenings, you can take your wife with you. So you can meet my daughter and my son. » Syaoran blinked his eyes, uncertain on what to answer him. In other circumstances he would have accepted without hesitation but Sakura Kinomoto isn't his real wife, just his partner in crime to find those who have stolen the Jade Heart in that museum in Luoyang and also, Syaoran must not forget that she's a grave robber, a Tomb Raider… And he still didn't trusted her that much, even though he feels _well_ in her company. She was stunning, she has lady manners but her family was disowned just because she refused to be the governor of Tomoeda. She's' just like any other woman that he has ever meet in his whole life. Syaoran felt attracted to Sakura, in every way.

« We would like that _Professore_ Manfredi » a female voice said behind Syaoran and he turned his head to see its owner. It was Sakura, with her arms crossed against her full breasts. Syaoran smirked at her while she walked towards Professor Manfredi, who smiled kindly at her. « _Perfetto_! So, What about… » Marco put an hand on his chin, Syaoran and Sakura locked gazes for a moment.

« What are you doing? » he whispered to her, being careful that the Italian professor wasn't looking at them. « I'll explain later » she whispered back and turned her gaze back to Professor Manfredi.

« What about the day after tomorrow Mrs. Li? » he asked with a smile on his face, Sakura nodded and exchanged smiles with him. Syaoran rolled his eyed in annoyance… and jealousy. Sakura noticed that with the tail of her eye and she got a bit flattered by his attitude. No one of her companions or supposed boyfriends had shown such an attitude towards her.

Sakura felt a little warm inside, seeing that Syaoran was jealous of her. «Sounds perfect _Professore_. »

* * *

After a while, and waving goodbyes to professor Marco Manfredi, the pair was walking on a thin street, looking for their car. They didn't exchanged a word since they exited the _Basilica_. Syaoran somewhat knew that there was something going on.

« So, Have you found something? » asked Syaoran instantly out of the blue, Sakura looked him and shocked her head, disappointed « No, It seems that the Jade Heart isn't here. So it means that there are left St. Petersburg and Washington D.C. » Syaoran groaned at her words and stopped walking. He took Sakura's shoulder and turned her towards him, making her look into his amber eyes.

« Sakura, what if they are tricking us? I have a serious bad feeling about it » she rolled her eyes as she removed with her wrist his hand from her shoulder. « Nakajima is good, but if she thinks that she can fool me. » with her fingers, Sakura took Syaoran's chin and moved her face closer to his. Syaoran felt the desire to touch, even briefly, her lips and make them his own and trap them with his tongue and teeth. But he knew deep inside that Sakura hadn't that intentions, even if he felt that the sexual tension was strong between them « She's wrong » and then she touched briefly his lips. It was a short contact, but that brief moment was enough to make Syaoran's spine shiver inside him.

Sakura heard steps behind them and she turned her head to see what was going on. She bit her lips as the two women saw her and one indicated them. « Here they are! » shouted the taller woman, Sakura recognized them, instantly.

« Fuck! » Sakura started to run, Syaoran followed her.

The two continued to run, until their lungs exploded in their chest. Rika Sasaki took her gun from her holster and shoot towards Sakura and Syaoran. They both avoided the bullets, by dodging them. A bullet hit Sakura's shoulder, Syaoran looked at her, concerned but she didn't cared about the bullet in her shoulder. She lifted her skirt and took her guns from her thighs holster. She made a back-flip and shoot towards Nakuru Akizuki and Rika Sasaki, but Sakura saw that they dodged the bullets with no problem. Sakura cursed under her breath and then she saw a broken lamp. She shoot towards it, blocking the way to the two women and reached Syaoran.

« What the hell is going on?! » he shouted while with his eyes he saw their car, and the pair ran towards it. In the meanwhile Sakura saw if the two were still blocked in there, she gave to them a single shoot but the two once again avoided the bullet with precision and grace. « They are Daidouji's Agents! » she said while she opened the door of the passenger seat and entered in the car. Syaoran did the same and he quickly turned on the car and went full throttle. He almost invested a pedestrian while he was running with the car.

Sakura had still her guns in her hands, and looked behind her, to see if Nakuru and Rika were still behind them. « Take a breath Professor, It seems that the trouble will begin in a few minutes » said Sakura taking a nervous, anxious long breath that filled her lungs. « _For the love of God! Sakura? Professor Li? Are you okay?_ » Sakura recognized the voice, it was Katrina. She didn't even noticed that she had still her earphone on her ear. Sakura pressed with her finger the earphone, to hear clearly Katrina. There was an absolute worry in her voice « _Tàimid fìneàil_ Katrina, don't absolutely worry. » Katrina sighed in relief, Sakura imagined that she has prayed to God, when she had heard the shootings from both Sasaki and Sakura, that they were both safe « _Turn on the mini-monitor on the Radio. I need to speak with both of you._ » Sakura did as her sister-in-law said. She clicked a button on the radio and a mini-monitor appeared, after a while, Katrina's image was instantly on it. She was at the moment in her Interpol's office and she was dressed in her uniform, with an high neat bun. « Good, I have information for both of you. »

« I hope that it's something important Mrs. Kinomoto, here we had a dead end » said Syaoran with a stressed voice as he continued to look at the street, this time at a normal speed. Katrina nodded at Syaoran's words as she typed something on her keyboard, that appeared also on their mini-monitor. It was the map of Washington D.C and Venice.

« The Jade Heart is neither in Washington and neither in Venice. I think that Nakajima tricked you » Sakura closed her eyes, frustrated as she loaded ammunition on her guns, ready for another ambush from Nakuru and Rika. « I bet that the artifact is in St. Petersburg. That bitch… » she muttered the last words under her breath, cursing Shinobu Nakajima and her masters. Katrina nodded at her words « Correct, but I suggest to both of you to stay in low profile for a while. »

« Roger that… There's more? » Sakura asked while she put her guns on her holsters, Katrina nodded at her question, grimly. « Yes… and It's not good news. »

Sakura bit her lips to the grave tone of her friend's voice, she didn't even want to think what that news could be. « Professor Li, I have the bad feeling that Nakajima is after your sisters. I don't know what Daidouji has in mind but- »

« That daughter of a bitch! » Syaoran shouted while they were about to exit the city of Venice. Sakura looked at him, surprised that he lost his self-control when Katrina mentioned that Shinobu Nakajima was after his two sisters, Sakura had the bad feeling that Tomoyo Daidouji could use them as cavies when she will extract the Elixir from the Jade Heart. In a way she understood him, if they took Touya as a cavy she would get absolutely mad.

Syaoran took from his pocket his smartphone and dialed a number, then he put it between his ear and his shoulder, as he continued to drive.

« Mei-Xing, pass me Mei-Ling, It's urgent… » Sakura avoided gazes with Syaoran as she squeezed hard her guns in her grip. She felt Syaoran's anxiety in her skin… Something that she couldn't help but sympathize with him in some way. Her mind came back to the murder of her father, just because some jealous men had come to her house because she had found an artifact that her father wanted to discover so much. The artifact was The Ark of Alliance, and the Yakuza had ambushed them into her old house in Tokyo, In the Shibuya district. They killed her father and wounded her brother but she managed luckily to get them arrested, while she had severally wounded them with no firearms and using her own fists and kicks, but that wasn't enough to save her father's life. And so that day she swore to herself to never come back in Japan, since the Yakuza was still poaching her after years.

« Mei-Ling, listen to me, warn Fei Mei and Shiefa as soon as you can. Nakajima is after them. » Syaoran's voice made her wake up from her ugly memories of her father that was laid on the floor in a pool of blood. And with that, the memories of when she destroyed The Ark of Alliance in front of the Yakuza members and that they tried to kill her for that damned artifact.

Sakura had never put foot anymore in Japan since that day. « Okay… Let me know if you find something more on the Empress's bones » and with that, Syaoran closed his call with Mei-Ling, Sakura didn't listened to his whole conversation with his cousin and she didn't want to interfere. She wasn't his wife or his fiancée so she couldn't pretend to know everything about him.

Even though… Sakura has to admit that before he went into her manor that day, she had googled him and knew something more about the handsome archeologist that was beside her at the moment.

The back window of the car was broken in all sudden, Katrina screamed from the noise of the broken window, Syaoran and Sakura turned their heads to see who was behind them, the Tomb Raider groaned in rage and desire to kill their poachers. But for now their instinct was to escape from them.

« Take the highway! » shouted Sakura as she lowered the window, she stood up from her seat as Syaoran pushed his foot on the accelerator and took the highway.

* * *

Nakuru Akizuki was on the top of their car with a sniper rifle in her hand that pointed towards their car. Rika Sasaki was driving at full throttle while she tried to contact her mistress from Washington D.C, where she was at the moment along with her husband. « _What do you want? If you don't know I have a cavy here in Washington and I want to try the traditional ways before extracting the Elixir in St. Petersburg!_ » Tomoyo's voice was irritating and Rika hated that, she swore to herself that if her mistress will treat her like that once again, she will kill her. True, her husband had saved her from life imprisonment but she couldn't stand it anymore. « Sasaki! Faster! » Nakuru shouted above her and Rika rolled her eyes at her attitude.

« Great Mistress, we are after them, but Kinomoto had given us some problems on the stree- »

« _I don't care Agent Sasaki, I want her dead! Kill her and her boy toy. Kill them both. I have an experiment to work on. Don't call me if she isn't dead or if one of you two is dead!_ » Tomoyo closed rudely the call and Rika groaned at that and her eyebrow went into an expression of pure rage against her boss, for the rudeness that she had shown and for her possessive thoughts about her agents. Rika has concluded that Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa wasn't any better than her abusive husband.

« Rika! Take the Highway! Quick, I'm going to lose them! » Nakuru shouted above her once again. Rika's grip on the steering wheel was getting heavy on her delicate hands and she closed her eyes as she pushed harder her foot on the accelerator and took the highway as Nakuru said. « We are not going to lose them, I promise you Nakuru.»

* * *

« What are you doing?! » shouted Syaoran as he saw her stood up from her seat and she exited half of her body out of the window. Sakura looked at him, on her face there was an expression of rage and frustration , but also a bit of focus « Shut up and think about driving! » she shouted back, and she extended her back and pointed towards the car of Akizuki and Sasaki. She shoot towards the front tires of their car and Sakura saw Sasaki's head hit on the steering wheel and Akizuki was pushed forward, away from the top of the car. Lot of cars continued on their own way but some stopped when their front tires were hit.

Sakura grinned her teeth and opened her mouth as she continued to shoot towards their car, she had it their front window and the front of their car. Rika Sasaki's head was still on the steering wheel, it seemed that she had lost conscience but she wasn't dead. Syaoran stopped the car in horizontal, blocking the way to some people as Sakura was back on her seat. Syaoran nodded at her in admiration and blinked twice at her « Really… Good Job » his hands left the steering wheel and lifted them up as saying "excuse me". Sakura winked at him and looked towards the monitor, Katrina was still in connection with them « Gomenasai Katrina, I'll buy you a new car ».

Katrina smiled in response and nodded, for a moment she looked at her left, seeing that some colleagues of her were asking for her presence. « I have a meeting. Go to Verona, in the _Due Torri Hotel_. Mention me at the reception and they will give you a refuge. » Syaoran and Sakura nodded at her words as she closed her call. They looked into each other eyes for a moment, Syaoran gulped at the eye contact and then, in a sudden, Sakura gave to him one of her 9mm guns « What do you have in mind? »

Sakura blinked at his question as she loaded her gun in her hand opened the door of the car « To make sure that they are both dead. » and she exited and walked towards their damaged car. Syaoran followed her, still dazed by the fact that Sakura had given to him one of her most trusted companions on her whole life as a Tomb Raider. Syaoran knew from that moment that she trusted him fully and that little gesture had confirmed that to him.

He already knew since that night, when they make-out on that sofa, that it could be too easy for him to fall in love with Sakura Kinomoto. And Syaoran Li had the confirm to that thought, he fell in love with her.

Sakura stopped at the broken door of her enemies car and saw Rika Sasaki unconscious, with her head still on the steering wheel. Sakura pointed slowly her 9mm gun towards her head, and when she was ready to shoot to her head, a punch on her cheek made her lose her target and she didn't pull the trigger. Her gun fell heavy on the asphalt.

Sakura put instinctively her hand on her check and saw the one who had given her the punch. It was Nakuru Akizuki, she was covered in dirt and blood, her long brown hair had locks covered with her own blood and her forehead was stretched and fresh blood was still going down above her nose and eyebrows « We meet again Kinomoto! » she shouted while she raised in rage her arms. Sakura saw in her eyes that she was going mad just because she fell off the top of a car.

« Considering that you stalked my brother for a while Nakuru, I'm not surprised that you entered in the brotherhood of Daidouji. » Sakura spit on her left, removing the taste of blood out of her mouth. Nakuru, when Touya was dating Katrina, had stalked him for a while just because she was "in love". Touya admitted that he was freaked out by that girl that was clearly obsessed with him, since he was trying to get out of depression and she believed that it was her that should be beside Touya, after Yukito's death, and not a _Gaijin_ from another part of the world. Since she was his stalker, Nakuru had begun to hack into his bank files and other things, almost stealing his identity. She had even tried try to kill both Touya and Katrina, but the Irish girl noticed her and, since at the time Katrina worked for New Scotland Yard, arrested her for attempted murder Nakuru Akizuki was in prison for three long years. Tomoyo Daidouji noticed her hacking skills and payed her bail since Nakuru was supposed to be in prison for five years but Tomoyo had freed her because Nakuru could have been useful to her, not because of pity.

« I deserved to be your sister-in-law Kinomoto, I don't know what your brother see in that _Gaijin_ whore » and those words, Sakura saw red. She came closer to Nakuru and gave to her a kick on her stomach. Akizuki didn't reacted to the kick and as a response she gave a slap to her check, using her nails and stretching her flesh.

Syaoran was unable to move and saw the fight between Sakura and Nakuru, he felt the heavy gun on his hand and began to shake. _If I don't use it…_

Sakura screamed in anger and frustration as Nakuru leaved her the scratches on her check, the temptation to take the gun was too strong, but Sakura decided that if she should die, she would die by the beats. « At least Katrina isn't a psychopath and a stalker like you Nakuru. She deserves to be a Kinomoto ».

Nakuru laughed only at her words and with the tail of the eyes she saw a shard of glass on the asphalt, she kneeled to the ground to take it and covered it on her palm and on her wrist. « I deserved him more. And you knew it! » Sakura shocked her head at her words as she gulped, because she saw that Nakuru had took a shard of glass that came from the broken window. Sakura licked her lips as she locked eyes with Syaoran for a moment. She was that he was shaking, especially with a gun in hand and seeing her like this. With an heavy scratch on her check, that the moment it was bleeding. Sakura looked once again at Nakuru and gave to her a cocky smile « I have a thing to say to you, Nakuru Akizuki. » then she took a step back and she saw her 9mm gun on the asphalt. She ignored it for the moment and clutched her hands into fists « Don't ever try to say a bad word to a member of my family! » and she ran towards her and gave a punch on her chin, making her slam her teeth. Sakura gave a kick towards her face but Nakuru blocked it with her hand, she laughed and then she showed in a blink her shard and sliced Sakura's chest and neck. Sakura screamed in agony and her leg left Nakuru's hand. She instinctively put both of her hands on her neck and she felt something liquid on it. The wound wasn't deadly but the blood was falling heavily on her neck and was coloring red her cloths and her breasts. Syaoran at that scene, ran towards Nakuru and gave to her a kick on her back, making her fall.

The shard fell from her hand as she fell on the asphalt. He approached her and he gave several kicks to her stomach. Nakuru groaned in pain but resisted to his kicks. She made a flip in three hundred sixty degrees with her legs and made Syaoran fall on the asphalt. He fell on some sharp shards and groaned in pain. « Syaoran! » Sakura called his name in a worried voice, she felt the tears raising on her eyes and she tried to do not cry. She had to focus and she shouldn't lost focus. _Focus, Sakura, Focus!_

Nakuru raised herself with a jump and walked slowly towards Syaoran and put a foot on his stomach, she pushed her foot deeper into his stomach, by giving him pain with both of her heel and of the shards of glass that he fell on. Syaoran groaned in pain and he saw his vision going blur « Such a shame, you're so cute… » Nakuru teased him as she continued to push her foot on his stomach, then she moved into his chest, where his heart was.

Syaoran looked beside him and saw Sakura's 9mm and with his hand he slowly took it and pointed towards Nakuru, his hand shaking still. Nakuru laughed at him, as she moved her foot on his chin and playing with it, the laugh didn't died from her laugh « May you find light in the embrace Doctor Daidouji's knowledge! » Nakuru repeated the same words as Shinobu Nakajima said when she had tried to kill him back in the excavations in Luoyang. Syaoran was ready to pull the trigger but a shot stopped him and Nakuru was motionless. Syaoran's vision wasn't blur anymore and he saw that a bullet was on her forehead.

Then, like a slow motion in a movie, Nakuru fell dead on the asphalt, with her eyes wide opened and her mouth opened as well. Syaoran raised himself slowly from the asphalt and looked behind him, he remained sat to see his savior in that moment.

Sakura had her gun in hand and she was like a salt statue, like she had killed for the first time and he knew that for her it wasn't the first kill. Maybe she had killed many people in cold blood who had given her trouble during her journeys.

Sakura put slowly her gun on her holster and her legs run towards Syaoran and helped him to raise from the asphalt. He groaned in pain as he was once again up. He still had shards on his back.

Syaoran looked at her bleeding neck and chest and also to her check, she didn't look good at the moment and it seemed that her determination was away from her eyes. « You saved me once again… » he said in a faint whisper as he gave back the gun to her.

She took it slowly and she enjoyed the contact with his hands for a moment. Then she tightly closed her eyes, she had shame to look at him in the eyes « I shouldn't gave you my gun…I'm sorry. ».

Syaoran put an hand on her wounded check, his palm colored of flesh blood. Sakura felt the gentle gesture of him and she opened immediately her eyes and gave to him a weak smile. « I don't care… You saved me. Thank you Sakura. » she felt tears raising on her eyes, but she decided not to cry. Instead, she gave him an hug. As for thanking him for his gentleness with him, since she acted like he was some firearms knower and she felt sorry for that.

Syaoran remained surprised to her gesture, then he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, by making her feel safe by that simple and warm gesture. Sakura felt her heart going tighter and her heart beat was going fast and fast and it was hurting her chest so bad, but she felt safe in his arms and wanted to be forever like this.

After a while she broke the hug and she saw a bus that said " _Venezia- Verona_ ". Sakura mentioned him with her head the bus and that they should climb it for reaching Verona and they both ran towards it. While they ran, Sakura was sure of a thing. She swore to never fall in love again and she broke that oath.

She fell in love with Syaoran Li.

* * *

 _Washington D.C, United States of America. 10_ _th_ _June 2016. 13:30 AM_

« Quick! More blood! » Tomoyo was trying to inject some blood on a body of a nineteen years old girl body that went into shock and her heartbeats were going faster and faster. The body was shaking faster and faster but Tomoyo's objective was to inject the blood on the veins of the girl.

« Doctor Daidouji! We are losing her! » a male voice interrupted her and she looked at him badly. He had a firm expression on his face and looked badly at his boss. « She's just Nineteen years old! » he protested once again but Tomoyo didn't listened to him as she put the injection on her wrist. The body of the nineteen years old girl stopped shaking but her heartbeat was getting weaker and weaker. Tomoyo bit her lower lip and looked at her colleague and indicated to him to take the defibrillator « Quick Doctor Owen Jones , Quick! I won't lose another one of my cavies » Owen ran immediately to take the defibrillator but the heartbeat of the girl was getting weaker and weaker. « Charge to fifty Doctor Jones! » commanded Tomoyo as he prepared the object to reanimate the girl, he put the object on the girl's chest. « Go, Go, GO! » and he pushed towards the girl's chest, but it was futile. The heart of the girl stopped beating and Tomoyo went away from the hospital bed and gave a kick to a basket, making fall the trash out of it. She felt frustrated for the failure, but she was sure that with the Elixir extracted from the Jade Heart, her experiments will succeed and she will give immortality to all the world, included her and the baby that she was carrying. But she would drink the Elixir, and so will do Eriol. Others will have to have mixed their DNA's with the Elixir.

Tomoyo took a deep breath and approached the hospital bed, looking at the corpse with angry eyes « Tachibana Rei, Nineteen years old. Cavy number ten. Hour of death: 13:30 AM » Owen nodded grimly at her as he covered Rei's body in a black cloth and looked at her angrily « Doctor Daidouji, they are not just cavies. Look at how many have died! Just because of this insanity! » Tomoyo listened to his words and approached him and gave him an hard slap on his check « Shut up Owen! I remember to you that I do whatever I want when I want. I hope that you didn't forget that. » Owen touched his check, where Tomoyo's hand had hit him and looked at her with an angry glare. « You're a psycho Tomoyo, can't you see that these are people and not cavies? » he said while indicating a cage with other people on it, that looked scared or angry at Tomoyo or at the staff of the laboratory. She raised her hand, ready to give another slap to him but resisted and took a deep breath « You better remember who you are working with. I'm leaving for St. Petersburg tomorrow. I want you that you send me all the… » she stopped a moment to look at the cages in disgust and looked once again at Owen, with her arms against her chest « … Prisoners after twenty four hours that I leave. Have I made myself clear Doctor Jones? » she said those words as if they were a treat to him. He blinked at her and stayed silent for a while, it disgusted him that she saw those people as nothing more than guinea pigs for her. « Yes… _Great Mistress_. » and he stormed out of the room and Tomoyo shocked her head in disappointment and leaved the room.

She walked towards the cage of her cavies and looked at them by touching the bars with a malicious smile on her face. A woman around her same age was looking at her in an angry glare. She had long brunette hair in two braids, pale skin and light brown eyes. She has two round and huge golden earrings and she was dressed in a top that showed her flat stomach and a black skirt. She had her arms against her chest and shocked her head « It seems that one of your doctors has stood up from you Tomoyo, they don't believe in your ideal anymore. » she had a strong and sultry voice and looked at her with the same angry glare as before.

Tomoyo shocked her head, the smile didn't go away from her lips « Dear Chiharu, do you think that I would care about what my doctors says about my cavies? » Chiharu rolled her eyes in annoyance, not moving from her position.

« If you want my personal opinion, you will not find the secret of immortality. It will always remain a secret and no one can live forever » Tomoyo laughed at her words and that irritated Chiharu badly, making her nerves going upside down on her stomach « Don't make me laugh, your mother used to voodoo no? » Chiharu tried to remain calm when she mentioned her mother. True, her mother had practiced voodoo since her father died when she was young and she even knew something about the spiritual world, maybe more than Tomoyo. But when she was kidnapped for Doctor Daidouji's experiment, her lapdog, Shinobu Nakajima, had killed her mother in front of her own eyes and she tried to fight to do not be one of her cavies but it was too late, Chiharu got handcuffed and taken to St. Petersburg for her experiments.

« Don't ever try to mention my mother again in my presence! » Chiharu couldn't stay calm anymore and approached Tomoyo as her hand clutched in a fist. She wanted to give a punch on that psycho face of hers, Tomoyo in response laughed even harder to Chiharu's gesture to try to punch her. « Oh Chiharu, Do you want to punch me? And to think that we were friends in High School » Chiharu in response spat on her face and it arrived on the top of her nose « I regret having you as a friend » and she turned her back to Tomoyo, regretting and feeling shame that when they were in High School they were friends and they went to the same clubs together. She felt shame since the day that Tomoyo had kidnapped her for her experiments and that Shinobu Nakajima had killed her mother. « Don't worry, When I'll extract the Elixir from the Jade Heart, you'll be the first! » and with those words, Tomoyo walked away from the cages and Chiharu crossed once again her arms against her chest and closed her eyes in frustration.

 _May the Tomb Raider kill you Tomoyo, you're a psycho bitch!._

As she walked away from the cages, her phone was ringing and annoyed she took it and saw who it was. It was Agent Rika Sasaki, she hoped that in her heart she had good news as she answered the call. « Tell me » she answered sultry at the call, she wasn't in the mood for bad news.

« _Great Mistress, Nakuru is dead_ … » her voice was dazed and shocked. Tomoyo's amethyst eyes opened at the news that one of her agents was killed by that bitch of Sakura Kinomoto. Tomoyo felt disappointed by her, it was such an easy task and she failed to fulfill it. Also she felt disappointed that Nakuru had fell in the battlefield like a bad cake. Tomoyo remained silent for a while, meditating on a punishment that will serve her as a lesson for failure, or instead Rika will become one of her cavies when the Elixir from the Jade Heart will be extracted. She sighed and then she finally answered; « Take the first flight for St. Petersburg Rika, I want a report eye to eye » she said, covering her disappointment.

« _Yes, Great Mistress_ » Rika answered only and Tomoyo hang up the call and put back her phone on her purse. She came close to a wall and gave a strong punch on it, venting her disappointment from Agent Nakuru Akizuki for dying like a coward, by the hand of Sakura Kinomoto, that she couldn't stand because she was too perfect. She was beautiful, rich and successful on the things that she had done and she had grown a strong hate in the past for her for being what she was, and after that she found out about her when Tomoyo tried to buy from her The Ark of Alliance, another artifact that could have given her the immortality, but as a response, Sakura said that it wasn't for sale. Tomoyo had sent her Shinobu for killing her, but Sakura was too skilled and she was defeated in a blink of an eye. Then she followed her on her other adventures, especially for the one in Cambodia, Tomoyo had seduced her companion for betraying her and give her an emotional breakdown, by mistrusting of the men around her. And then she felt disappointed by Agent Rika Sasaki, she is an assassin, an expert killed and why she didn't killed her at first hand? The question was easy to answer: Her mind was too weak and she was kind of a new blood to her Brotherhood. That's what she gets after freeing her from life imprisonment? Tomoyo wouldn't go after that.

« I will kill you Kinomoto Sakura. I will kill you even if that means that I have to ruin my own, perfect world… to just have your head hanging up on my office desk. ».

* * *

 _Author note;_

 _Mhm… After this chapter maybe it's better that I'll raise the rating from T to M. But I don't know… I need your opinion :3 Thanks for reading! Next chapter I'm planning on more SyaoSaku fluff and less action BTW :3_


	8. Truth or Dare

_It's me Agaaaain :D Thank you so much for your reviews and such :3 In the meanwhile, I'm working on a new story, always SyaoSaku but I think that I will post it after "_ _ **The Jade Heart**_ _". I deeply hope that you enjoy this story :3 If you have any weird boner or questions just ask me in the reviews and I'll answer them, don't absolutely worry :3 This Chapter focuses a bit on the Syaoran and Sakura romance in this story :3 Since I am too a SyaoSaku diehard fan :3_

 _Also I apologize for the lateness of the chapter, University has started xD_

 _Oh! I'm still needing a beta reader, I'm doing my best for giving it the best grammar that I could. If you're interested, contact me :3_

 _Now… To the chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 8;**

 **Truth or Dare**

 _Verona, Italy._ _10_ _th_ _June 2016. 3:30 PM_

Sakura walked with fast foot towards the receptionist, there was worry and anger in her face. Both her and Syaoran were injured and she needed to take off as quickly as possible the shards from his back, before one of them could reach one of his arteries and die of internal hemorrhage.

Sakura put a fist on the desk, scaring the receptionist. She was a young woman around twenty, with blonde platinum hair and black eyes. The girl blinked twice, as she saw Sakura's injuries, there was some blood in her chest and neck and it dried in the meanwhile , trying to ignore her injuries, the girl looked at Sakura, still with a worried look in her eyes « Welcome to _Le Due Torri_ Hotel, how can I help? » Sakura closed her eyes tightly and then she crushed again her fist against the desk, irritated « I'm Kinomoto Sakura, Interpol's Agent Kinomoto Katrina's sister-in-law » at the name, the receptionist knew what she has to do with both of the injured ones. She noticed that Syaoran had shards of glass behind his back and that Sakura has dried blood on her neck and chest. She mentioned them to follow her with a simple gesture of her and, Sakura came closer to Syaoran and took his arms, making him walk with her as they followed the girl.

The receptionist went downstairs and the Tomb Raider and the Professor followed without speaking a word, until she stopped by the last door of the hall, she took the keys and opened it without hesitation « Enter here » she said to them and the two entered on the room, without asking questions. Sakura mentioned to Syaoran to sit on the bed and she looked again at the receptionist « _Grazie mille_ » the girl smiled softly at the Tomb Raider and put her arms behind her back « _Di nulla_ , anything for Agent Kinomoto. My name's Maria Cristina, if you need anything just call the reception and I'll answer you immediately. » Sakura nodded at Maria Cristina and gave a little bow with her head « Very well, you can go now. » Maria Cristina nodded and leaved the room, without batting an eyelash and closed the door.

Sakura turned to face Syaoran, seeing that he sat on the bed and approached it and sat beside him, she bit her lower lip as she approached her hand towards his back, shards still on his skin and they tore a bit his shirt. Sakura wasn't an expert in medicine but she know how to treat wounds, especially the lethal ones since she lived always in the danger, every day of her life and in every new adventure.

Sakura hesitated for a moment and retired her hand for a second, biting strongly her lower lip, she could almost feel and taste the blood for the pain that she was causing to herself right now. « What it is? » Syaoran asked and looked at her, she was biting her lip with strength and he almost saw the blood come out from it. Sakura blinked twice and shocked her head, she didn't mention a smile or anything, she had just a neutral expression among her face, which seemed strange for him. She would usually play sarcastic or be sultry like usual, it seemed to Syaoran that she wasn't in the mood for jokes or being sarcastic. « Take your shirt off, I need to take off the shards before threating the wounds. » Syaoran didn't said nothing and nodded to her, moving his hands towards the buttons of his shirt and unbuttoned then with slowness, his back ached because of the shards. Sakura helped him to remove his shirt and then, his back was in front of her eyes and she felt her cheeks burning on her skin. She gulped as she moved her hands towards Syaoran's back and put her fingers on a shard _This is going to hurt…_ Sakura tightly closed her eyes as she removed the first shard of glass and Syaoran groaned from the pain of that, blood came out slowly but Sakura knew that It wasn't lethal, she could clean that later after she removed the shards from his back.

Sakura continued that procedure, with a groaning Syaoran every time she put away the shards. At the third to last, Syaoran looked at her with an eyebrow raised « You know? You may be a great shooter but as a nurse you suck » he said as Sakura removed the shard, she couldn't help but laugh and blinked her eyes twice « I'm no doctor Syaoran, but I can recognize a lethal wound from a non-lethal one, My knowledges in medicine are limited but I do my best. » Syaoran nodded at words as he put his hands into fists, tears of pain where slipping down his cheeks and he tried so hard to do not sob, for not looking weak in front of her. Inside the Li family, he was taught to be strong, physically and mentally, only for have a perfect façade in front of other people that weren't part of the family. A cruel fate, destined to be perfect when you're not perfect. Syaoran never agreed to those rules, neither did Mei-Ling and Mei-Xing and they rebelled against it, by following their dreams, he as an archeologist and the two of them as anthropologist and doctor. But they didn't get disowned, luckily, a disowned child would have been a disgrace for the family itself. Now that he thought about it, he and Sakura aren't so different from each other; they both followed their dreams, they come from an high class family. If Sakura's family wasn't exiled (or disowned) from the political Japanese circle, probably right now the two of them would have been husband and wife, thanks of an arranged engagement provided by the Elders of his family.

In a way, Syaoran was glad that he could met Sakura that night in Luoyang's museum, were she tried to steal the Jade Heart and probably she would have probably destroyed it or taken it back to its place. The events of that night, would be a greatest ' _What If?_ ' for Syaoran.

Sakura finally removed the last shard out of his back, blood was still going down in it and she bit her lower lip at the vision of the blood in his skin. She took a wet cloth and cleaned his back with a gentle touch, her hands were cold and shaky but she did her job slowly and with care « I'm still sorry for the events in the Highway… » she finally spoke after long minutes of silence, Syaoran looked at her with the tail of the eye and saw in her face that she was feeling guilty. He shocked his head and turned to face her, Sakura raised an eyebrow at his movement but dared not to question him at all. Syaoran put both of his hands on her cheeks and as a response, Sakura's eyebrow went skyward, not understanding his intentions « We were on the same boat, You have given me your gun so I could protect myself from those women… » Sakura's expression soften up at Syaoran's words, she took only a deep breath and closed her eyes, not knowing what to say. Syaoran felt electricity when he felt Sakura's skin under his touch, they continued to look in each other eyes, like they were glued together to each other's souls.

Syaoran moved his face closer to Sakura's and closed his eyes, his hands never left her cheeks. His lips were almost close to her and he felt her intoxicating, hot breath on his own lips. _Make a move Syaoran!_ It was all that Sakura thought in that moment, waiting for their lips to make contact, but in the end he moved away from her, feeling his cheeks burning.

Sakura felt disappointed at the lack of contact with his lips, but she didn't dared to ask the question why he didn't kissed her. True, she had feelings for him but she is afraid that he could be a target of Daidouji and Hiiragizawa, or maybe he already is, since his two sister, Fei-Mei and Shiefa, are already poached by their lapdog; Shinobu Nakajima. Syaoran is already too involved in this mission, emotionally and physically.

Sakura shocked her head at those thoughts and stood up from the bed, crossing her arms, giving her back to Syaoran « In all of this you're innocent. I shou-»

« Stop it » Syaoran said in all sudden as he was slowly buttoning his shirt , but half of his chest was exposed. Sakura didn't dare to look at him, but she felt the tears burning on her eyes. It's been years since she had shed a tear, the last time it was when her father died and since then she hasn't shed a tear and was building a wall of emotion all over her mind and body, for not letting anyone read through her eyes and soul.

But Syaoran is breaking that wall, brick by brick and she isn't even noticing it. He stood up from the bed and walked towards Sakura and put both of his hands on her shoulders « I agreed to help you, and I'm not regretting it. Those rascal bastards have stolen a discovery of mine… » he stopped in all sudden as he caressed her shoulders and his hands were now encircling her waist , Syaoran could feel the heat of her body against his own, feeling satisfied with the contact. Sakura curved her head and closed her eyes, feeling content by his touch, in a way she was hoping that Syaoran would undress her and make sex with her, but she felt that he had honor and he would never do that. _He didn't unbelted my holsters or raised my shirt, he does respect a woman after all… beside his vice of going with different women every night._ Those thoughts were all that Sakura could think in that moment _,_ she didn't opened her eyes and she let her body enjoy his hands on her skin. Syaoran put his lips against her ear, Sakura could feel his hot breath on her neck, that had her legs trembled and her back shiver for a moment. « And I admit, I made a mistake. » he whispered as he put away his hands from her waist. Sakura giggled softly at his words and turned to face him, opening her eyes. « Finally you realized that. » she smirked at him and Syaoran lifted his shoulders as response « I'm not a Tomb Raider Sakura, I'm just a naïve archeology professor. »

Sakura couldn't help but nod at his words, because he finally understood that he's just a naïve archeologist and not someone who knew everything about the archeology and the past of ancient cultures, Sakura felt grateful for that. « It took you a short time to realize that Syaoran.»

Syaoran nodded only at her words and put an hand on her neck, the blood has dried and he could feel the roughness of it on her porcelain skin. « Come… Let's clean your neck. » and he took her hand and leaded her to the bathroom.

Syaoran opened the faucet and cold water was slipping down the sink, he took a towel and wet it into the cold water and once it was pretty soaked, he put it gently on Sakura's neck, being as gentle as he could. Sakura had protested that she could do it by herself being the suborn person as she is, but Syaoran had insisted that he should do it, as thanks of treating his wounds and for removing the shards out of his back and avoid an internal hemorrhage.

As he was cleaning her neck, she had a neutral expression on her face, she wasn't talking and she let him do it, without hesitating a little. Sakura's lips formed a little smirk on her face and Syaoran noticed that.

He continued to clean her neck, until it was cleared and her skin wasn't so dirty of blood anymore. Syaoran put the towel on the sink, but still his hand didn't leaved her neck, Sakura raised an eyebrow at Syaoran's tense body language. He brought closer her face towards his face, not resisting on the temptation and kissed her lips.

At first Sakura was surprised but answered to the kiss, she put her hands on his chest and caressed it unconsciously, her mind was telling otherwise but her body reacted like that. She loved the taste of his lips and his touch against her skin, Sakura craved for his touch, even in the most dangerous situation.

Syaoran broke the kiss after some minutes and Sakura closed her eyes instinctively, her hands still on his chest and a bit dazed from his kiss. Syaoran caressed her cheek gently with his fingertips and gave to her a warm smile « Quite the charmer Professor, quite the charmer ». Syaoran only grinned at Sakura's words and continued to caress her cheek, she had still her eyes closed, dazed from the unexpected kiss, but deep inside she hoped that he would have done that. It was his initiative and she was proud that she has done it.

Sakura suddenly opened her eyes and took his hand and removed it from her cheek, she didn't know what to do for once, she had gone with a lot of men, but the majority of them wanted only her money or her body so she was in between a cliff, not knowing what to do for once in her life. Sakura had always been precise in her life, but with Syaoran it was impossible to be precise, especially in intimate moments between them.

After that night in Touya and Katrina's living room, in that couch, they had some make out sessions in the night, before leaving for Venice. It was just only to kiss passionately and nothing more.

But they both had the confirm that they fell in love with each other, but they didn't said it to each other yet.

Sexual tension and pride never got along together…

Sakura's lips pursued into a small smile and blinked her eyes once « I'm going to check up around the hotel, in case Sasaki will find us, and… I'll take some Chinese if I return by dinner » Syaoran nodded once at her words and looked at his watch, it was already 4:15 PM and a checkup in town wouldn't hurt her. « I'll come with you. » Sakura shocked her head and put an hand on his lips. « Don't worry about me, I can handle myself, you saw that at the excavations and in the highway » she removed her hand from his lips and released a soft laugh. Syaoran rolled her eyes at her stubbornness but he had to admit that she can handle herself, she doesn't need a knight in shining armor to save herself, she has two 9mm guns and a sniper rifle with her, and maybe a knife in her socks.

« Alright! » Syaoran raised his hands as if he was guilty about something and smirked at her Sakura, as a response to his smirk, crossed her arms against her chest, slightly annoyed by his immediate positivity. « I'm sorry if I got worried but, you're a woman and I can't help but being worried, you are such fragile creatures Lady Kinomoto. »

Sakura couldn't resist anymore and laughed out loud at his joke, and shocked her head, this time illuminated by optimism. « And I suggest you to take a shower while I'm away. You look like shit Syaoran.»

Syaoran pretended to be hurt and put both of his hands on his chest. « Aww, You hurt me with your sharpen tongue. » Sakura laughed once again and released her arms from her hands and moved closer to Syaoran, and put an hand on his chest and looked at him into his amber eyes. « If you'll be a good boy, I can show you what I can do with this tongue in all of your body parts. » Sakura tiptoed herself to lift up and her lips met with Syaoran's for a brief contact. He didn't said anything, but he could only touch her shoulders gently after the brief contact with her lips « You're such a tease Sakura… » this time it was him that possessed her lips in a longer kiss, she opened her mouth as she encircled her arm on his shoulder. Syaoran used his tongue to explore her mouth and Sakura moaned at the contact, his hand slipped on her stomach and enter it on her shirt, possessing one of her full breasts and squeezed it softly, he wanted to hear her moan again, and so it was.

Sakura tried not to moan at his contact with her breast, but he was sly on this, when trying to woo a woman into his bed.

Their lips finally parted and they were trying to breath, it was a steamy contact between them and for sure it would have taken to them at least a few seconds to undress themselves and make love in the bathroom _This is not the time._ Was all that Sakura could think about, yes… for her unattached sex was good but now she felt attached to him…

« You have awakened the wolf Sakura, you shouldn't tease me with those words you know? » said Syaoran as he removed his hand from her breast, but there was a smirk on his lips. Sakura had the temptation to take his lower lip and suck it into her mouth, but resisted and removed her arm from his shoulder.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom and touched the door of the room, opening it. Before walking it, she looked at Syaoran, that was still in the bathroom and gave a smile to him, then she walked out of the room and closed the door.

She lied to Syaoran.

Sakura wasn't going to check up if Rika Sasaki was around, she just needed some fresh air and think about him and about the sexual tension that they both feel in this moment.

Things heated up in the bathroom some seconds ago and Sakura felt something warm in between her legs and in her heart. She had to clear her mind and shocked her head as she walked out of the hotel.

* * *

 _Hong Kong, China. 10_ _th_ _June 2016. 4:20 PM_

Mei-Xing drank her cup of tea and looked at Mei-Ling that was studying the bones accurately, she had a cigarette in her hand and a magnifying glass in the other hand, looking closely to the right arm of the Empress.

She found other traces of jade with fresh blood on it, but there wasn't nothing new on the bones. « This is useless… I will never find nothing new! » she said in an aggressive tone of voice and put the magnifying glass on the table with rage, she grunted as she took as she put her cigarette on her lips. Mei-Xing stood up from her chair and took her hot cup in her hands and walked towards her sister, she put her hand on her shoulder and looked at her with comprehension « Ling… Why are you so furious? It's because that Nakajima is trying to take Shiefa and Fei Mei? » Mei-Ling couldn't find an answer to her question and put again her cigarette on her lips, Mei-Xing blinked and removed her cigarette from her lips and put it on the edge of the table « You have smoked too many cigarettes in the arc of an hour, they will kill you…» Mei-Ling could only sigh at her words and took some steps away from Mei-Xing and sighed again, putting both of her hands on her hips.

She felt useless, especially for Syaoran, she wanted to do something and she's blocked in here with Mei-Xing just because doctor Qiao Wang has said to her to take some rest. The criminals hardly rests in Mei-Ling's opinion and if she will stay here for another week, blocked by her injuries, she would go crazy.

Mei-Ling turned her head to Mei-Xing and gave to her a nervous smie, the news of Shinobu Nakajima poaching Shiefa and Fei Mei had made her nervous and began to work intensely on the Empress's bones, just to find something new.

The Anthropologist still felt guilty for the dead of her trainee; Naoko Yanagisawa, she was beginning to feel an affection in her, almost like a daughter. Even through, Mei-Ling wasn't ready to have a family and some kids yet, since she's focused on her career as Anthropologist. « Look, I've become pretty nervous since Syaoran has called me to inform me that Shiefa and Fei Mei are in danger…» Mei-Xing could only nod at her words and put her cup of tea on the desk, before taking steps towards her sister and gave her an tight embrace, trying to calm her down.

« Don't you think that I'm scared too Mei-Ling? I'm scared as fuck of losing you, losing Syaoran or a member of our family » Mei-Xing caressed Mei-Ling's hair as she said those words, the Anthropologist felt light hearted at her sister's words, maybe she would have feel better if someone else beside her would share her fears and pains towards the mission that Syaoran and Miss Kinomoto are facing, Mei-Ling would have feel better. « Remember Ling, we are one of the most powerful families in China, Aunt Yelan knows how to deal with them. » Mei-Ling broke the hug and nodded at her words, smiling a bit more serene « Thank you.».

Mei-Xing answered with a smile and, after a while, she gave a nod towards the bones. « I'll help you. A surgeon and an anthropologist sometimes can make the fireworks.» Mei-Ling could only laugh at her joke and moved back to the desk where the bones laid.

Two hours had passed and they still haven't found nothing, Mei-Ling was studying the lower parts of the bones while Mei-Xing the upper parts. In the meanwhile they had found other traces of jade on her fibula and on her rib cage, and still there was fresh blood on them.

Mei-Xing examined the skull and took it with gentleness, putting it on her palm slowly, she noticed something, like some scar made by some spear or a sword. « Ling, look at this.» Mei-Ling heard her voice and came to her, Mei-Xing gave to her the skull and the anthropologist examined it with attention; she saw a scar on her left eye and on the cheek, confirming that she fought for her life while that someone was trying to kill the Empress. Mei-Ling took the recorder from her pocket and turned it on, moving it closed to her lips.

« Doctor Mei-Ling Li, 10th June 2016. Update on Empress Wu Zeitan's bones.

It seems that the Empress fought for her life from some scars on her skull, there's a scar on her - » suddenly the phone rang, the twins both opened her eyes in surprised. Mei-Ling put the recorder on the desk and so the skull on it while Mei-Xing took the phone and answered to it.

« Nǐn hǎo? Li Mei-Ling's appartment…»

« _You're not Mei-Ling, aren't you? Pass me her immediately_ » the man had asked to Mei-Xing to give to Mei-Ling the phone…

Mei-Xing handed it to her sister without hesitation and Doctor Li put it on her ear, luckily if it one of the brotherhood of Daidouji and Hiiragizawa, she had the recorder on and could report to the police as soon as possible and she could save Fei Mei and Shiefa. « Who's there? » she asked in a pretty sultry voice, trying to control her fear and her emotions. « _Hello there, I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol… You know… The soon to be President of United States of America..»_ Mei-Ling gasped in shock and mouther to Mei-Xing who was on the receiver. Mei-Ling put the phone on the desk and activated the speakerphone, it was a sly move to take the lamb into the lion's mouth, since Mei-Ling's recorder was still on.

« What do you want? I'm not available to hunt you and your crazy brotherhood since… Well… That whore of Nakajima has wounded me in Luoyang! » she said while crossing her arms against her chest and her eyebrows were in a raged expression and she sounded sure of herself and still sultry. Mei-Xing put her thumbs up and mouthed a 'bravo' to her.

Eriol laughed at her words, which seemed to irritate Mei-Ling more than she already was. « _You're so sexy when you're angry, the photos of you entirely do justice to you._ »

« What the fuck do you want son of a bitch?! » Mei-Ling lose her patience at Eriol's words, but she noticed that she had raised a little too much her voice. She heard Eriol sigh at her words, and sounded resigned at her attitude.

« _Look, I'm not trying to hurt you or anything. I'm in Hong Kong and my wife doesn't know it. Meet me at Quinary tomorrow at 6:30 PM, I have to speak with you._ » Mei-Xing blinked her eyelashes at Eriol's requests _What is his point?_ That was the only question that she had in her mind. Mei-Ling was confused at his request.

« What is your point? »

« _If you want to save a thousand lives, including your cousins, meet me there. It's not a trick. I can only say that it wasn't my intention of hurting those innocent lives. In Washington a girl of nineteen has died just because of my wife's experiments._ » Mei-Ling blinked twice at his words, but she was afraid that it was a trick in a way, in the other way she wanted to believe that Hiiragizawa has finally opened his eyes and saw the true colors of Tomoyo Daidouji… There was a bit of hope in her heart, but only a bit.

« I Accept Mr. Hiiragizawa… » she said in an almost broken voice and she looked at Mei-Xing, she only gave a nod to her and had a neutral expression on her face. Mei-Ling could feel that he was smiling on the other side of the phone. « _Oh, and be elegant, I would love to see your beauty face to face._ » and with those words, Hiiragizawa hung up. Mei-Ling locked gazes with Mei-Xing and she moved closer to her sister and put an hand on her shoulder, a concerned look on her face. « What the hell does he want Mei-Ling? » Mei-Ling shrugged her shoulders as she took the package of her cigarette and put a drag on her lips, lightning up and smoking nervously. Mei-Xing did almost the same gesture as her sister and she saw Mei-Ling turning off the recorder and crossed her arms nervously.

« I don't know what he wants but I'll find out… » Mei-Xing nodded at her words as she blew a smoke and walked towards a window, looking at the skyscrapers of Hong Kong. « If it will save a thousand lives… » then she turned to face her sister, she noticed that she walked to the kitchen to take a glass of wine and sipped it delicately « I suggest to listen what he has to say, but please Ling… Be careful. » Mei-Ling nodded as she put the glass on the counter and let out a sigh, she put her cigarette on an ashtray and crossed her arms, thinking of what her manners should use with use…

« I'll be careful Xing, You know I can handle myself. »

* * *

 _Verona, Italy. 10_ _th_ _June 2016. 7:30 PM_

Syaoran laid on his bed after taking a long, hot shower, as Sakura as suggested to him. It's been at least three hours since she had gone out to check the perimeter, if some agents of Daidouji were still on their backs. He couldn't help but feel worried for her, even if he knows that Lady Sakura Kinomoto is a woman that can handle herself on her own, without the aid of any men, since she's good at martial arts and with guns, but as a nurse she sucked.

Syaoran lifted up and remained sat, with his legs crossed and put an hand on his messy chocolate hair and sighed, his heart had lose at least two beats for how worried he's been for her. It is almost 8:00 PM and she hasn't returned yet, sure that woman was trouble.

Suddenly his phone rang and he rushed to catch it, he saw the ID, It was Mei-Ling, he hoped that at least his cousin has some good news on the Empresses' bones or some updates on Shiefa and Fei Mei's safety. Syaoran could only pray that it was the second option more than the first one.

« Nǐn hǎo? Li Syaoran fāyán. » he tried to hide his trembled voice, but it was kind of impossible since Sakura Kinomoto is a woman of trouble. Syaoran tried to maintain his status quo.

« _Xiao Lang, It's Mei-Ling. I have some updates_ » Mei-Ling sounded serene and her voice seemed rough, like she had smoked sixty cigarettes in one day. « I hope you have some good ones » he said as he put an hand on his left hip, waiting for his cousin to speak.

« _I had received a call from Hiiragizawa Eriol while I was working with Mei-Xing on the bones, he wants to meet me at Quinary tomorrow at 6:30 PM. Maybe it's a door for Shiefa and Fei Mei's safety…_ » Syaoran blinked his eyes at his cousin words, wasn't Hiiragizawa Eriol the husband of that crazy doctor that is Daidouji Tomoyo? Syaoran shocked his head and then he thought for a moment: Maybe Eriol had felt guilty for his wife's actions to take the immortality and has intention to betray Tomoyo, emotionally and in business.

« Maybe for a thousand lives safety… » he said almost automatically as he moved to light up the room. Syaoran felt that on the other line, Mei-Ling nodded. He wondered that maybe there are thousand lives in danger just because of the madness of that woman. « _He said textual words "If you want to save a thousand lives, including your cousins, meet me there. It's not a trick. I can only say that it wasn't my intention of hurting those innocent lives."_ » Syaoran twisted his lips and blinked, confused. Maybe it was true that Hiiragizawa felt guilty for the lives that Tomoyo has taken away from the breath of life…Maybe a possibility of redemption was possible for Hiiragizawa…

« If it is possible to save their lives… »

« _I'll do whatever I can to help you and Miss Kinomoto, Xiao Lang… Even if I have to get my body and my hands dirty with blood._ » Syaoran smiled lightly at Mei-Ling words, and he heard the word opening while he was talking to his cousin. It was Sakura and in hand she had some plastic bags with Chinese food. The Tomb Raider gave a wink to him, and mouthed the following words "Talk like I'm not here, I won't disturb you"

Syaoran nodded at her and resumed his talk with Mei-Ling; « Keep me updated Ling okay? And please, be careful. »

« _I will, be careful you too… Zàijiàn Xiao Lang._ »

« Zàijiàn Mei-Ling » after binding goodbyes to each other, Syaoran hang up and looked at Sakura. She lifted up her plastic bags with a teasing smile on her face.

« Chinese Delivery! » she said in a pretty cheerful voice, which was pretty out of character for a woman like Sakura. Syaoran could only smile at her cheerful voice. « Good! I was starving. Honestly. » Sakura chewed her cheek inside, but her smile didn't vanished. In the meanwhile she took some food out of the plastic bags, they were still hot and the smell was pretty good.

« You got news from Hong Kong? » asked Sakura as she took two bottles of beer and opened one, and put the bottle on her lips, drinking feverishly. Syaoran nodded only at her question and moved closer to her and took the other bottle of beer and opened it. « Mei-Ling has gave me some updates, It seems that Mr. Hiiragizawa wants to meet her, according to her he seemed guilty. » Sakura could only nod at his words as she drank some of her beer.

« Eriol is a mystery to me, and I have to admit that he's been a bit succubus to Tomoyo. Maybe because she gave to him the deserved sexual attention… I don't have an answer on that If I have to be completely honest. » Syaoran looked at the ground for a moment and then locked eyes with her for a moment, thinking of how a man could be succubus to a psycho woman like Tomoyo Daidouji? Maybe sooner or later, Syaoran will find the answer to that question.

They both sat on the bed, eating the food and drinking beer in blessed silence, only exchanged looks where between them and they didn't spoke a word, since there wasn't anything to speak about. When they began to eat, they spoke of what Mei-Ling had told to Syaoran and Sakura answered that maybe Eriol had a change of heart… But anything is unpredictable, such as fate and so many philosophic things that Syaoran will never understand, no matter of how much he had studied in his life…

Sakura was beginning to get bored by the silence, it has been at least an hour of silence or maybe more, so she decided to surprise him, by playing a game that she played when she was a child; « Truth or Dare? » she asked suddenly to Syaoran, he blinked his eyes confused as he put some food in his mouth.

Once he gulped the food into his throat, he finally managed to ask: « Seriously? You want to play a game? » Sakura chuckled at his reaction while she took other food with her chopsticks « I was growing bored of the silence Syaoran… Also… This might be a chance to know each other better. » she winked at him while she put the food into her mouth. Syaoran took his bottle of beer and gulped it slowly, before putting away the bottle from his mouth

« Truth. » Sakura smiled as she put her chopsticks inside her food, thinking of a question, then suddenly, the bulb lightened on her mind and took again her chopsticks, putting them closer to her lips « Did your parents let you do archeology on your own? » Syaoran shocked his head at her question, as he took some other food with his chopsticks « No, The Elders wanted that I took over the business of the Li family, but I've decided to do things on my own since I loved Archeology more than business and my mother agreed that I had to follow my heart. I wasn't disowned if you're asking » as he said those words, he winked and her and gave a smirk. Sakura laughed at his last words and took her bottle of beer.

« Truth or Dare? » it was Sakura's turn to choose this time in between them, she gulped a bit of her beer and then she finally answered: « Truth. ».

Syaoran nodded at her and he hadn't to think about the question that much, he already know what to ask her: « Besides travelling and raiding tombs and writing… What are your hobbies? » Sakura chewed her lower lip for a bit, not knowing if she had to tease him or be sincere. But she was getting a little bit bored at teasing him so she decided to be sincere; « I like going to the Opera when I have the possibility, I'm a fan of _Theory of a Deadman,_ I love watching Rob Marshall's films and sometimes I collect knifes. » she answered bluntly at him and smiled, Syaoran put an hand on his hair, as a gesture to teasing her « Well… If I have to take you on a date, I have to hope that an Opera is in town. »

Sakura laughed at him and gave a light punch to his shoulders, he put his hands where she hit him and chuckled a bit. « I guess you have to wait a lot of time to take me on a date Professor. » she couldn't help but tease him at his words, it was a very strong feeling for her and she couldn't help it but do it.

« Alright, handsome… Truth or Dare now? » it was Sakura's turn now and once again Syaoran had said Truth. The Tomb Raider thought at the question for a bit and when she had one, she gave the question without hesitating; « How many women you wooed into your bed? » at the question, Syaoran flushed like a teenage school boy that had a crush on the most popular girl in the school and blinked at least twice or three times, he felt the sweat going down his back cold and slowly.

In the end, he sighed and had the guts to answer, revealing the truth. Maybe Sakura will judge him as a womanizer but he didn't care. Sakura was sharp as a blade and maybe one day she will cut him in pieces like a newly baked cake; « if I have to be honest… Well…» Sakura blinked twice at his sudden shyness, maybe it was an embarrassing question for him to answer, but Sakura being what she is, she didn't care that much of his embarrassment « I've been quite active in my sexual life, since I've been to High School. Even though some girls stayed with me just because I am a member of one of the most powerful families in China. Some of my colleagues flirt with me just because I'm from the Li family. But the sex had always been a pleasure to me… »

« _I'm not in love but the sex is good._ So you think to that Song's verse when you lay with an unknown woman in your bed? » asked Sakura as she took with her chopsticks some food.

« Exactly Sakura, exactly… » he muttered under his breath, but Sakura had heard his words.

They continued to play for a few hours and all of the time they all picked "Truth". Syaoran had said to her that he loved chocolate and loved to listen to classical music, that his favorite composers where Mozart and Beethoven, but he also said that he loves metal as well and that his favorite band was _Slipknot._ He had also said that the business in the Li family was boring, but his elder sister; Shiefa, could manage it better than anyone else since she was the CEO of the Li Corporation in Hong Kong, while Fei-Mei was her secretary and handled the fashion industry with her designs.

Sakura had said why she will not go back in Japan, since she has still the Yakuza behind her back and said that her favorite discovery wasn't the Dagger of Xian, instead it was the Ark of Alliance. Syaoran remained stunned when she said that, because he hoped that he would have been the one that would have found it. Sakura joked saying that if he wasn't too slow he would have taken that.

Around 11:30 PM, Sakura had chosen 'Dare' instead of 'Truth' and he dared her to open the window and sing _Psychosocial_ by Slipknot (with the growling included) and to disturb any possible walkers of Verona passing by.

In Syaoran's surprise, she has done it and she had the growling too. Syaoran widened his eyes in surprise once she had finished singing and she laughed her heart out and put an hand on her chest. « How did you do that? And you're sure you're not drunk? » he joked while he got up from the bed and took her wrists to lift her up. Sakura had tears of laughter in her eyes and she still was laughing when Syaoran lifted her up. « I've learned some growling when I was a teenager, also some opera singing and so I knew the technique. And no, I'm not drunk. » and she laughed again, this time Syaoran joined her laugh until her lungs couldn't handle anymore. They locked gazed for a moment and Syaoran approached his hand for a moment, hesitating for a bit, and then he touched her check gently, caressing. Sakura remained motionless and said nothing for a while. She didn't shy away his touch and looked at the ground and sighed, then she locked eyes with him once again.

« Last one… Truth or Dare. » Syaoran put both of his hands in her cheek and moved her face closer to his and his lips touched her ear, Sakura closed her eyes at the contact; « Dare » he said in a pretty passionate voice, then he moved away from her ear and locked gazes again with her, but he didn't removed his hands from her cheeks.

« Kiss me, you can do anything you want with my body… You can undress me or leaving me with only my underwear and my bra… But you must not go far…So… » she took a deep breath before speaking again and gave an intense gaze to Syaoran, raising an eyebrow « Kiss me ».

Syaoran didn't let her repeat this twice, he removed one of his hands from her cheek and with the other one he moved her face closer to his and kissed her passionately. As response, Sakura lifted her legs and encircled them on his waist and, while they were kissing, Syaoran laid her on the bed gently and he caressed her body gently and teased her with his touch. Sakura lifted his shirt up, wanting to feel the his bare skin on her body. She broke the kiss for a moment and removed herself her shirt, so now she could feel his skin on her skin. It had made her shivers down her spine and his touch was gentle on her body.

Their tongues were battling each other, asking for entrance, but was Syaoran that succeeded to enter in her mouth and Sakura moaned his name as she scratched his back with her nails, making him groan against her mouth.

They broke the kiss, heavy breath on their lungs and they were both needing for air at the moment, they looked intensely in the eyes and Syaoran moved an hand on her cheek, caressing it gently, while Sakura put an hand on his shoulder.

There were unspoken words between them, just some intense glances between them and only unspoken words. They both needed their body to each other to pleasure each other only, but Sakura had said to him to not go that far, since she wasn't ready for sex after the last betrayal. Sakura continued to repeat the words of that song in her mind " _I'm not in love but the sex is good_ ". How wrong she could be if she's already in love with Professor Li Syaoran of Hong Kong? Maybe he's also feeling this way for her, but Sakura wasn't so sure. After they took some more air, they kissed again. This time it was gentle and not teasing, like they've always been in love with each other since they've met in Luoyang.

Maybe this mission will bring her closer to Syaoran than she thought. But It was all too soon to speak of the future.

Syaoran had almost the same feelings as Sakura, he haven't got hurt by his past relationships, because mainly he broke them before they started and he never had a serious relationship…

Maybe with Sakura will be different, but time only knows what the future will bring them.

But for one thing they were sure; Playing Truth or Dare was pretty fateful that night, because they have unleashed to each other their secrets and some of their stories…

Once the make-out session was over, Sakura laid her head on Syaoran's chest and he had his arm around her shoulders and the other arm under the pillow. Sakura looked at him and gave to him a gentle smile, Syaoran noticed that and couldn't help but smirk at her. « You know what Sakura? » she blinked at his question, waiting him to answer the question that he asked to himself. Syaoran took her chin with his thumb and caressed it gently « I don't regret playing Truth or Dare with you. »

Sakura only smiled at his words and she gave a look around at the room, there were still plastic bags, food containers and empty glass bottles around the room, as long as their shirts and there was the smell of alcohol around the room, but Sakura didn't cared about that, as long as she was in Syaoran's arms. « And neither I do Syaoran, neither I do. » and with that, he kissed her lips gently, licking her lips teasingly, trying to ask once again for entrance, but she didn't opened her mouth and smiled only at the kiss.

There were only some words that seemed prohibited to them at the moment and they will remain unspoken, for who knows how many times.

Sexual tension and pride never got along together.


End file.
